Three Monsters and A Human
by Nicky0
Summary: Renny is a monster who scares children during work hours. She has to help her two best friends protect Boo from Randall and get Boo back to her world. Oh boy, this won't end well! Just read the story, I'm HORRIBLE at summaries. The story's better than the summary, TRUST me! I don't lie. Often. :D CHAPTER 14 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!
1. Scaring Simulation

**A/N: Hey peoples! What up? Since my story, T.U.F.F. Wolfe is almost finished *Dodges an arrow* I thought, why not start a new one? With Monsters Incorporated, one of my favorite movies? I know the title's crud, but if you have any better ideas, just PM me the title. If I like it, I'll change it and give you credit. I don't own Monsters Inc. I do own Hope 'Renny' Lawrence. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

If you asked me to scare a human child, I could easily do it. Many children believe I'm their mother when I first walk into their bedroom. When I extend my wings, show my sharp claws, morph my feet back into tentacles, show my teeth, and roar, they scream.

If you asked me to touch a human child, I would get scared myself. A bit unbelievable, yes, but to me, humans and human children were terrifying and very dangerous creatures. It's a very dangerous job, I know, but it's worth the risk. You see, I'm a monster. I work for Monsters Incorporated, on Scare floor F. My job is to come out of human children's closets and scare them so the town I live in gets power, and the power comes from the children's screams. After work though, I'm a pretty nice monster.

You want to know my side of the story? Alright. Here it goes…

* * *

"Good night, sweetheart," A mother's voice cooed.

"Good night, Mom," A child's voice said.

"Sleep tight kiddo," A father's voice said as a light went out.

A young boy was asleep in his bed, snoring softly. An owl hooted somewhere outside. A clock was tick-tick-ticking by the young human's bedside.

Suddenly, the closet opened slightly. The boy's eyes fluttered open, he saw his closet was open, and he quickly looked around his bedroom. He saw a something sticking out of his closet and gasped slightly, ducking his head under his covers partially. He did a double-take and saw the something was only a sweater. The young boy sighed and went back to sleep.

Then, a shadow 'walked' on his bed. Under the young boy's bed was a monster with glowing red eyes. The monster got out from under the bed and stood over the boy. He held his claws in the air and growled slightly.

The boy quickly opened his eyes, turned towards the monster, and let out a scream. So did the monster. The monster walked backwards, and stepped on a soccer ball. The soccer ball bounced off the wall, which hit the monster, and the monster fell on some jacks. Poor guy.

The monster then let out another scream, this time because he was in pain. The monster jumped back to his feet, held his, er, 'bottom' and ran around the room, still screaming. He knocked some things over, and started to scoot his bottom on the ground like a dog. Then the monster rolled on the ground for a few seconds, and the lights flicked back on. The monster stopped rolling on the ground.

"Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated," The voice on the PA system said. The robot boy deactivated, and reset to its original position. The monster backed up a few feet as one of the walls rose up.

"All right, Mr. Bile, is it?" Ms. Flint said.

"Uh, my friends call me Phlegm," The blue monster told her.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Bile, can you tell me what you did wrong?" Ms. Flint asked the scarer trainee.

Easy, he left the closet door open. A child could get into our world. Basic scaring.

"I fell down," Mr. Bile said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement. I rolled my eyes.

"No, no," Ms. Flint told him, "Before that." She swiveled her chair around and threw her arms in the air, saying, "Can anyone tell me Mr. Bile's mistake. Anyone? And one of the trainees, Miss. Lawrence." She directed that at me because the last time I was in here when a trainee was asked that question, I blurted the question out to her before that trainee was asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving one of my four clawed, human colored hands at her, "I won't do that again."

The three other trainees all had blank and clueless faces, which I translated to, 'No we have no idea what his big mistake was'. I shook my head in disappointment.

Ms. Flint groaned and spun her chair back around. She twisted one of the nobs on the control panel for the simulation and said, "Let's take a look at the tape. Here we go. Uh, right—buh, buh, buh, buh—Ah, there. See? The door. You left it wide open." He did. It was open, like I said before.

All the trainees went 'oh' and the ones in their seats wrote down some notes. "And leaving the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make because-,"

"Um, it could let in a draught?" He asked. I slapped my forehead. Seriously?! A draught?! Didn't any of these people pay attention to their teachers in their scare school?!

Mr. Waternoose's voice said, "It could let in a child!" Mr. Waternoose stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh, Mr. Waternoose!" Ms. Flint said in surprise. The traniees in their chairs gasped.

"There's nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child," Mr. Waternoose told all the trainees. Don't toxic and deadly mean the same things? "A single touch could kill you," Mr. Waternoose told them.

Mr. Bile took a few steps away from the simulation child. I rolled my eyes at this. The robot wasn't deadly, it was made in our world.

Mr. Waternoose continued to talk, "Leave a door open and a child could walk right into this factory-," That wouldn't be good. The CDA would be literally everywhere! "-Right into the monster world!"

The yellow monster with three eyes spoke up and said frantically, "I won't go into a kid's room! You can't make me!" He jumped into the green monster's arms beside him.

"You're going in there, because we need this," Mr. Waternoose said, picking up a canister filled with a child's screams. He turned the latch on the canister and a child's screams filled the room, making the lights flicker with energy, and making me have to cover my ears, as they were somewhat sensitive to loud noises. I can listen to a child's screams when they scream, but I can't listen to a child's screams when it comes out of the canister. The canister makes the screams higher, hurting my ears.

When Mr. Waternoose sealed the canister shut again, I put my hands back to my side. "Our city is counting on you to collect those children's screams," Mr. Waternoose told the trainees, "Without scream-,"

"We have no power," I told the trainees, cutting off Mr. Waternoose.

"Correct. Yes, it's a dangerous work, and that's why I need you to be at your best," Mr Waternoose said, not very bothered by the fact I had cut him off, "I need scarers who are confident, tenacious, tough, imitating. I need scarers like Hope here," I waved at the trainees, "I need scarers like-like James P. Sullivan." Sulley. I gave a big smile.

* * *

**A/N: So, read my stories, eat a ham, swallow a watermelon (whole), and Review! See you next chapter!**


	2. Wake Up Call

**A/N:** **Still don't own MI. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

The next day, I had come over Sulley and Mike's house early, as I do every morning. "Come on," Mike said, letting me come in through the front door. Mike and I walked in Sulley room and Mike said, "So how's your sister?"

"She's fine," I said.

Mike and I walked over to Sulley's side. He was fast asleep and snoring quite loudly. The clock flipped to 6:05 A.M. and Mike started to talk, "Hey, good morning, Monstropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6:00 a.m. in the big monster city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees, which is good news for you reptiles and it looks like it's gonna be a perfect day to just, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in or maybe work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! Get up Sulley!"

I handed a bull horn to Mike and he blasted the noise into Sulley's ear, startling him awake.

As Sulley did his morning push-ups he said, "I don't believe I ordered a wakeup call, Mikey. Nor the extra weight Renny." Mike front of him while I sat on Sulley's back.

"Hey, less talk, more pain, marshmallow boy," Mike and I said in unison.

I said, "You're getting weaker and you need the extra strength!" I knew Sulley rolled his eyes. He rolls his eyes at me every morning when I sit on his back.

I got off Sulley and Sulley started to do scare-ups, which are a combination of push-ups and scaring. "Feel the burn! You call yourself a monster?" Mike asked.

"He's more like a giant, fluffy kitty!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"That's not very nice," Sulley told me.

"Sorry," I said in a sing song voice.

Then it was onto scary feet. "Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet," Mike said.

"Kid's awake!" I exclaimed. Sulley dropped to his stomach.

Mike said, "Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary-,"

"Kid's asleep," I said when Mike pointed to me. Sulley let out a yell.

"Twins!" Mike said.

"And a bunk bed!" I exclaimed. Sulley growled up and down at the imaginary children in the imaginary bunk bed.

"Ooo, I thought we had you there," Mike said.

"Shame," I said.

"Okay, Sulley, here we go," Mike said, clenching his fists.

I got out a small human-like doll from one of my pockets and put it on the ground. "Really?" Sulley asked, "This is it? Mike, can we just go back to the broom kid?"

"I didn't put a spell on it yet! Give me a few seconds!" I whined like a child. They had seen my spell to make dolls and other such to life, but I had never made one that would move faster than Sulley.

I took a small book out of my pocket and looked for the skull that would bring the doll to life and make it run fast. "Found it," I said.

"Then cast it!" Mike told me.

"I am!" I exclaimed. Then I chanted, "Doll slow like snails, dead as a doornail, I bring you to life and go faster than me."

"That's it?" Mike asked.

"Not all spells have to rhyme!" I exclaimed.

As the doll started to come to life, Sulley said, "Renny, what happens if-,"

"Hey, if all else fails, blow it up," I said, taking some TNT out of my pocket, "Though, I hope we don't have to resort to that." I put the dynamite back in my pocket.

"You ready?" I asked Sulley.

"Follow it. Oh, it's over there. Oh, look, over there," Mike said as the little doll came fully to life and zipped to one area of the room, and then another, and then another.

It walked over to Sulley and I said, "Don't let the kid touch you! Don't let it touch you!"

After I had broken the spell on the doll and it became a normal doll again, I put the doll in my pocket, and Mike and I stacked some furniture and the TV into a pile. Mike stood on the pile and said, "I don't know, but it's been said, I love scarin' kids in bed."

Then Sulley went to brush his teeth. As Mike stood on Sulley's arm, Mike said, "Come on, fight that plaque. Fight that plaque. Scary monsters don't have plaque." Mike turned to me and said, "Did you brush this morning Renny?"

"Yes Mike," I said, rolling my eyes at my one eyed friend.

After brushing, Sulley did pull-ups. "One-eighteen. Do you have 119? Do I see 120? Oh, I don't believe it!" Mike exclaimed, as the TV went to commercial.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat," Sulley boasted.

"He was talking about the TV Sul," I told him.

"The new commercial's on!" Mike said.

"Ah!" Sulley said as he fell to the ground. I helped him up.

"The future is bright at Monsters, Incorporated," The TV said.

Mike jumped in Sulley's chair and said, "I'm in this one, I'm in this one!" Sulley picked Mike up and placed him in his chair.

"We're part of your life," The TV continued as I sat on one of the arms rests of Sulley's chair, "We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city."

Betty, a nice monster, came on screen and said, "I'm Monsters Incorporated."

"Hey, look!" Sulley exclaimed, "Betty!"

"Carefully matching every child to their ideal monster," The TV said, "To produce superior scream refined into clean, dependable energy. Everything you turn something on, Monsters, Incorporated is there. 'I'm Monsters Incorporated.' We know the challenge. The window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare."

"Of course, MI is prepared for the future with the top scarers, the best refineries," Mr. Waternoose said, coming on the screen. When Sulley come on the screen scaring a kid, Mike jumped up and pounded his fists excitedly on Sully's shoulder. When he did that though, I missed some of the commercial.

"…Here I come," Mike said, excitedly.

"We're working for a better tomorrow today," Sulley said. Yeah. Mike was on screen alright, but after about three seconds he was covered by the logo of M.I. Poor Mikey.

I saw Mike had a surprised and shocked look on his face.

"We're Monsters Incorporated," All the workers of MI said.

I didn't hear the rest of the commercial (I ignored it) and Sulley turned the TV off when it was over.

"I can't believe it," I heard Mike utter.

"Oh Mike," Sulley said.

"I was on TV!" Mike said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you see me? I'm a natural!" Mike exclaimed. The phone rang and Mike picked it up. I looked at Sulley and raised an eyebrow. Sulley shrugged at me. "….Whole family see it? It's your mom," Mike told Sulley. I rolled my eyes, smiling. "What can I say? The camera loves me," Mike told Sulley's mom. I laughed and Mike said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," I told Mike, chuckling slightly.

* * *

**A/N: AAANNNDDDD Review!**


	3. Walk To Work

**A/N: I don't get why so many people read this but don't review. Oh! I know! I won't update this story until I get FIFTEEN reviews that don't say 'Update!'. *Glares At Guest* Ahahahahahaha! I don't own Monsters Inc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

The three of us walked outside just as the paper was thrown at the door. "I'm telling you guys, you're gonna be seeing this face on TV a lot more often," Mike told us as the three of us walked down the steps. I scoffed. On TV more often? He can get covered by most logos. Try again Mikey.

"Yeah, as a cupcake or a cookie maybe," I told him, chuckling. Mike punched my lower left arm. "I'm just kidding," I told him.

"Or on Monstropolis' most wanted?" Sulley joked.

Sulley and I laughed and Mike faked laughed. He said, "You've been jealous of my looks since the fourth grade, pal." Sulley and I laughed again.

Two birds were saying goodbye to each other. "Have a good day sweetie," The female told her husband.

"You too, hon," The male told her after kissing her. He flew away from his home, most likely to his work.

"Ooh, okay Sulley, Renny, hop on in," Mike told us as he stopped in front of his car.

"Nope. Uh-uh," Sulley said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Where are you going? What are you doing?" Mike asked us as Sulley and I walked pass the car.

"Mike, remember the little problem the city has?" I asked, trying to remind him.

"Mikey, there's a scream shortage," Sulley told him, "We're walking."

"Walking?" Mike asked, shocked.

"Walking," I told him, chuckling.

"No. Hey, no, no. Come on," Mike said.

"Come on," Sulley said pulling on Mike as Mike held onto his car.

"My baby, look-She needs to be driven," Mike said. He sounded like he was whining. He REALLY wanted to drive his car. Mike let go of his car and told it, "Bye baby! I—I'll call you!" Yeah. How do you call a car again Mikey?

I passed a monster holding a newspaper and I saw it said, 'Rolling Blackouts Expected'. Great, that means I'll have to use half the energy I normally do so my power doesn't go out. Again.

"Hey geniuses," Mike addressed us, "Y-you wanna know why I bought the car, huh?"

"To pollute the air?" I asked sarcastically. I laughed at my joke. Mike wasn't amused. At all.

"No, not 'to pollute the air'," Mike told me, mocking me, "To drive it. You know, like on the street with the honk-honk and the vroom-vroom and no walking involved."

"Give it a rest, will you, butterball?" Sulley asked. I almost let out a very loud laugh. I had to put all four hands on my mouth and tried not to let any giggles or chuckles come out of my mouth.

"You could use the exercise," I told Mike after taking my hands off my mouth, "You're like a-,"

"Don't even go there, human look alike," Mike told me, frowning slightly.

"I may look like a human, but I am not! My family just has a striking resemblance to them," I told him, "Except for my wings, my four arms, razor-sharp fingers and teeth, and a BUNCH of other stuff I look like a human. The only thing that actually makes me look human are my skin, eyes, and torso."

"And I could use the exercise?" Mike asked, "Look at Sulley. He, he, he could have his own climate!"

"How many tentacles jump the rope," Some kids chanted as the three of us walked past them.

"Morning Mike! Morning Sulley! Morning Renny!" One of them said.

"One and two and three," The kids kept chanting.

"Hey, morning, kids," Sulley greeted them.

"Hey kids," Mike said.

"Hi kiddos," I told them.

"How you doin'?" Mike asked.

"Bye Mike! Bye Sulley! Bye Renny!" The orange kid told us.

"Hey!" The monster in the building growled when one of the kids was thrown into one of his eyes.

We passed the Hidden City Café where a green monster was sweeping the ground, and then swallowed the garbage he picked up in the pan. A monster with red skin was reading a newspaper. He sneezed, and his paper was ashes. The guy sneezed fire. I laughed partially. "Aw, nuts," He said.

Tony was stacking his fruits when he saw us. He said, "Hey, hey, hey, fellas!"

"Hey, Tony," Mike said.

"Tony," Sulley said, pointing at Tony.

"Hey-a Tony," I said, smiling and waving.

"Hey, Tony," Sulley said.

"Tony," Mike said.

"I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record," Tony told Sulley.

"Ah, just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around," Tony told him, "Hey, Renny, you're doing real good too."

"I try," I said. I was a good couple hundred scare points behind Sulley, so I wasn't that far down the row of scarers. I was in third place.

Tony laughed and threw some fruits at us. I caught the green, spiked fruit as Tony said, "Hey, on the house!"

"Hey, thanks," Mike said.

Sulley said thanks too, but in Italian. I think.

"Yeah thanks!" I exclaimed. When I heard someone said, "Oh great," I looked behind me and saw a gelatin-like monster had fallen through the grates, leaving only his teeth, eyes, and hat.

When we got to the end of the street, we saw Ted, a giant monster that crows like a chicken. "Hey, Ted!" Sulley exclaimed.

"Good morning!" Sulley and I said in unison. Ted crowed.

The walking sign changed, Sulley tapped Mike's arm, and Sulley said, "See that Mikey? Ted's walking to work."

"Big deal," Mike said.

"Mike does have a point. The guy takes a few steps and he's at work," I told Sulley.

"Oh, now you're on Mike's side?" Sulley asked.

"No," I told Sulley, "I'm just agreeing with him. Ted's huge!"

* * *

**A/N: Review or else!**


	4. Randall Boggs

**A/N: Okay, let's get something strait. No. Renny and Sulley will not get together. Randall WILL be evil. There will be a prequel and a sequel to this story. I still don't know what Boo will call Renny yet, so PM me a suggestion, or leave me a review. I don't own Monsters Inc. And I DO own Renny and Fang. **

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

"Monsters Inc. Please hold. Monsters Inc. Please hold. Monsters Inc. Please hold," A medusa like monster and Mike's girlfriend, Celia said, her voice ringing through the large room.

"Morning Sulley," A monster named Ricky said.

"Morning Ricky," Sulley told him.

"Hey, it's the Sullster," Slugworth said.

"See you on the scare floor buddy," Sulley told him.

"Hey Marge. Hey, how was jury duty?" Mike asked the pink monster.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Nobody likes jury duty. That, or she just doesn't like Mike.

"Morning Sulley!"

"Hey," Sulley said back to the monster.

I heard Needleman say to his friend Smitty, "It's still leaning to the left!"

"It is not!" Smitty replied.

"Hey fellas," Sulley said as we passed by the two bickering monsters, "Hey Jerry."

"Hey, Mr. Sullivan!" Needleman exclaimed walking over to us slightly.

"Guys, I told ya, call me Sulley," Sulley told him.

They both giggled like little school girls and Smitty said, "I don't think so."

"We just wanted to wish you good luck today," Needleman told Sulley.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey," Mike said, "Come on, get lost, you two. You're making him lose his focus."

"Oh, sorry," Needleman told him.

"See ya later fellas," Sulley said as we started to walk away.

"Go get 'em Mr. Sullivan," Smitty said.

"Quiet! You're making him lose his focus," Needleman told him.

"Oh-no! Sorry!" Smitty said to Sulley.

"Shut up!" Needleman said, putting his hand on Smitty's mouth.

"Monsters, Inc. Please hold. Monsters, Inc. I'll connect you. Ms. Fearmonger is on vacation. Would you like her voice mail?" Celia said.

"Oh, Schmoopsie-poo!" Mike exclaimed.

Celia gasped and turned around. "Googley-Bear!" Celia exclaimed happily. I fake barfed. Dang I hate love! It's so annoying and gross.

"You're just jealous because you can't find love Renny," Celia told me. I'm always happy when she doesn't call me Mopey Hope-y.

"No," I told her, "It's because I hate love and want to vomit my lungs out when I see it."

"Happy birthday," Mike told her.

"Oh, Googley Woogley, you remembered!" Celia exclaimed happily. Cue the fake vomit! I fake barfed again.

Sulley and I were both rolling our eyes. "Hey Sulley-wulley," Celia said, looking up at Sulley.

"Oh," Sulley said awkwardly, looking at her, "Hey Celia-weelia." I chuckled. "Happy birthday," Sulley said.

"Yeah, happy birthday," I told her.

"Thanks," Celia said, smiling at the both of us. "So, uh," Celia said, turning to Mike, "Are we going anywhere special tonight?"

"I-I just got us into a little place called, um, Harryhausen's," Mike told her, smiling.

Celia and her hair gasped and Celia said, "Harryhausen's? But it's impossible to get a reservation there." Yeah, because Sulley got him the reservations for him! It took Sulley two hours to get him those reservations.

"Apparently not for Mike," I said, smirking and rolling my eyes, "He is the master of romance."

"I will see you at quittin' time and not a minute later," Mike told Celia.

"Okay sweetheart," Celia told him.

"Think romantical thoughts," Mike told her. Then he started to sing. Badly, I should add.

"Crud," I muttered.

"_You and me, me and you, both of us together!_" Mike sang. Hack! Gross. Love. Ick.

"Oh Mike," I muttered, shaking my head and trying to keep my breakfast down, "How do we put up with him?"

Sulley shrugged as we walked.

I walked to the women's locker room and went to my locker. "Hey Renny," My scaring assistant, a small, yellow, sharp toothed monster, said, walking over to me, "How's your day?"

"Doin' fine Fang," I said, "How about you?"

"Fine," She told me.

I heard a locker slam. I looked around and saw Fang and I were the only girls in the room that were by a locker. My locker was closest to the men's locker room, so it must be someone in there.

I shushed Fang and she said, "Hear something?"

"Yep," I told her. I flew up to the air ducts to hear some more of what was happening.

Mike's voice came through the air ducts, "What the-,"

"Wazowski!" Randall exclaimed. Mike screamed.

"Well?" Fang asked.

"Randall," I growled.

"Boggs," Fang muttered angrily.

I heard Randall laugh darkly and he said, "What do you know? It scares little kids and little monsters."

"Jerk," I growled.

"I wasn't scared. I have allergies," Mike said, fake coughing after his statement.

"Uh-huh, sure," Randall said.

"Hey Randall," Sulley said, defending his friend, "Save it for the scare floor, will you?"

"I'm in the zone today Sullivan," Randall told Sulley, "Gonna be doing some serious scaring, putting up some big numbers."

"Wow Randall. That's great. That should make it more humiliating when we break the record first," Mike said.

Randall shushed Mike and he said, "Do you hear that? It's the winds of change."

I heard Randall walk away and then Mike mock him.

"Actually," I exclaimed, "Fang just sneezed."

"Oh. Renny?!"Mike exclaimed, "Where are you?"

"The women's locker room. I'm not invisible stupid," I shouted.

"Well one of these days I am really gonna let one of you teach that guy a lesson," Mike said.

I lowered myself back down to the floor and folded up my wings again. Fang grabbed her hat and put it on her head. "Ready?" She asked. I slammed my locker closed and looked at her.

"Heck yeah," I said, walking out of the locker room with her.

* * *

**A/N: The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Now, I suggest you review, or I won't update for a MONTH!**


	5. The 23-19

**A/N: I don't own Monsters Inc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I walked with Mike to get Renny's assignments for the day. "Chalooby baby," Mike said to the green slug monster.

Roz, the scary lady with white hair and a raspy voice, easily gave me Renny's assignments. When it was Mike's turn to get Sulley's assignments, he said, "Good morning Roz, my succulent little garden snail. And who would we be scaring today?" He tried taking his papers.

"Wazowski," She said, putting her hand on the folder before her could take it, "You didn't file your paperwork last night."

Paperwork is EVIL! If you can't tell, I HATE paperwork.

"Oh that darn paperwork," Mike said, "Wouldn't it be easier if it all just blew away?"

Roz leaned forward in her seat and said, "Don't let it happen again."

Mike said, "Yes, well, I'll, uh-,"

"Mike promises to be less careless," I told Roz, "Come on Wazowski."

We walked towards the scare floor and I heard Roz say, "I'm watching you Wazowski. Always watching."

"Ooh, she's nuts," Mike said.

"Always," Roz said.

"Why does she like you but not me Fang?" Mike asked as we both put our M.I. hats on.

"All scare floors are now active," The PA system said, "Assistants, please report to your stations."

"Hey, maybe she has a crush on you," I told him. Mike looked at me and I burst out laughing. "Crush on you," I said, chuckling.

"Not funny," Mike told me.

We went to our separate stations and got our scaring partners doors ready. I connected a scream canister to the machine. I opened the folder and saw the kid was a five year old girl with bright red eyes, and long white hair. The girl was a regular of Renny. Renny was the girl's monster. She was terrified of spiders, which Renny was awesome at impersonating.

I took the door's car out of the folder and swiped the card into the machine that would make the door come to Renny's station. The door came out and stopped right above Renny's station. Then the platform went towards the ceiling, grabbed the door, and brought the door to the ground.

Jerry said, "Okay people. Eastern Seaboard coming on-line." The windows started to close to make sure the room was dark so the children wouldn't wake up. "We got scarers coming out!"

I stood next to Renny's station like all the other scare partners. Then in slow motion (for effect) all the scarers walked in. Needleman said, "Ooh, they're so awesome!"

All the scarers walked to their stations and stopped in front of it. Then they turned ninety degrees, facing towards their door. Then all the scaring assistants helped the scarer they were assigned with.

I helped Renny grow her wings out as she changed her feet into tentacles. Then I handed her a nail file and she started to file her teeth.

I looked around and saw Claws had extended his claws and growled, and Fungus was helping Randall practice his camouflage. "Like he needs it," Renny muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Randall doesn't need to practice his camouflage. He can do fine without it," Renny told me.

"Oh," I muttered.

Sulley turned towards Randall and Renny and said to them, "Hey, may the best monster win."

Renny smiled at Sulley but Randall said harshly, "I plan to." Sometimes I wanted to put my hands around his scrawny little neck and make him loose consciousness!

Jerry said, "We are on in seven, six, five, four, three, two-,"

All the scaring assistants activated the doors. Jerry motioned and mouthed 'one' and it was time for the scarers to scare.

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I walked towards the closet door and opened it up. Then I walked through the closet. I quickly closed it with one of my four tentacles and saw the little girl, Brianna, as I recall her name being, sleeping soundly in her bed.

I lied down, tapped my fingers against the wooden floor loudly, and heard her say, "Hello? A-anyone there? Any spiders there? G-good." She lied back down.

I got up and stood over her. She opened her eyes again and looked at me in fear. I let out a huge roar. She screamed at the top of her lungs, got out of bed, and hid under the bed.

I smiled in success and went back into the closet, closing the door behind me so Brianna couldn't get into our world.

"That one filled two canisters!" Fang told me.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, "Get another door, quickly please!"

"Already on it," Fang said, as the door was taken back to the door vault.

"Just get me another door!" I heard Randall shout at Fungus.

"A door! Yes! Door!" Fungus exclaimed, running off.

"You really shouldn't treat your assistant like that," I told him angrily.

"Why not Renny?" Randall asked me, annoyed. Why he didn't call me by my last name, I'll never know.

"Because Fungus could easily quit, and you might not get an assistant as good as him," I told Randall as I opened the next door to the next kid I had to scare.

The kid was named Zamora and she had a big fear of lions, and tigers, and bears. I let out a big growl, similar to a bear, and she woke up screaming. I walked back into the closet, closing the door behind me.

I scared about four or five more kids when I heard, "Hey, we got a dead door over here!"

"We're coming, look out!" Needleman exclaimed.

"Coming! Back away!" Smitty exclaimed.

"Excuse us!" Smitty exclaimed.

"We've lost fifty-eight doors this week, sir," Jerry told Mr. Waternoose.

"Oh, kids these days," Mr. Waternoose said, "They just don't get scared like they used to."

Smitty and Needleman loaded the door into the shredder and shredded it. "Let 'er rip!" Needleman (I believe) said. Only the handles were left.

Then I went back to scaring. They were quadruplets that shared the same enormous room. Their screams filled at least four canisters.

I let out a loud, nasty roar. They all screamed, and I went back through the closet, closing the door.

Then I heard, "Attention, we have a new scare leader-Randall Boggs."

SAY WHAT?! Then I heard a bunch of screams. I turned towards Sulley's station and saw he had scared kids like CRAZY! Sulley walked out of the kid's room, cracked his fingers and knuckled, and said simply, "Slumber party."

I laughed and said, "Go Sulley!"

"Nevermind," The PA system said.

"Hey, watch it!" Randall said as monsters pushed past him to congratulate Sulley.

I smirked at Randall. Randall gave me a dirty look and said, "Not a word Renny."

"Hey, I didn't say anything Randy," I told him, my smirk going away.

"Water?" Fang asked me, holding a cup out to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the cup and taking a big gulp from it, "My throat was starting to hurt."

"Well, James, that was an impressive display," Mr. Waternoose said, walking over to Sulley.

"Oh, just doing my job, Mr. Waternoose," Sulley told him, "Of course, I did learn from the best." They both laughed.

Randall clenched his fists and said, "If I don't see a new door at my stations in five seconds I will personally put you through the SHREDDER!" Then Fungus screamed.

"Why does Randall have to be so mean?" Fang asked, looking up at my slightly. She was only about Mike's height, maybe a little taller, and I was at Sulley's shoulder, maybe somewhat taller.

"Long story short. It was college, and Randall swore he would never let Sulley beat him again," I told Fang.

Then I heard Charlie shout, "23-19! WE HAVE A 23-19!" George had a child's sock on his back.

"Crud! A code WS!" Fang muttered.

Jerry ran to the alarm and pushed the big red button.

The windows flew open, and the PA said, "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! George Sanderson. Please remain motionless. Prepare for decontamination."

George started to panic. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Duck and cover people!" Someone shouted.

I put my hands on my head and covered myself with my wings. The CDA, the Child Detection Agency, came into the scare floor through the windows and Mr. Waternoose said, "Oh, not the CDA!"

After I was sure the CDA had finished crashing through the windows, I came out from behind my wings and saw George was tackled by a member of the CDA. Another CDA guy used pliers and took the sock off George. He put it on the ground.

"Stand back. Careful," One of the CDA men said.

They put a containment unit over the sock and screwed the unit into the ground. Then one of the CDA people pressed a button, and there was a small boom. Fang and I looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, 'Awesome'. Then they unscrewed the unit from the floor and sucked the ashes of the sock up in a vacuum cleaner.

"All clear. Situation is niner-niner-zero. Ready for decon."

"Hey, thanks, guys," George said, "That was a close one."

"Okay," An CDA agent said. Then a shower curtain was raised over George's head, and George was shaved from head to toe. Again. The curtain lowered, George was turned around, and a Band-Aid ripped off his back.

George let out a scream of pain. "That's gotta hurt," I muttered.

"Okay people take a break. We gotta shut down for half an hour and reset the system," I believe Jerry said.

"An entire scare floor out of commission," Mr. Waternoose said, "What else can go wrong?"

"A human child could come into our world, terrorize monsters everywhere, and we all die," Fang told me.

"Don't even say that Fang!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Fang said.

"Well, we have half an hour to spend. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'll go get us some coffee," Fang said.

"Okay. See you in a few Fang," I told her as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I still update faster the more reviews I get. Oh, and if you have any questions about any of my stories or characters, just PM me and I might be able to answer your question. And If you've read any of my other stories, I think you can tell me who Brianna and Zamora are. **


	6. Boo

**A/N: And the story continues. Yay! Fun! I still don't own MI. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

After the day had ended, the bell rung. "Let's go, everybody. All doors must be returned. No exceptions!" Jerry told everyone. The windows started to open again and the doors returned to the door vault.

I shrunk my wings so it was easier for me to walk places and through doors. Then I changed my tentacles back into feet.

I cracked my back. I usually grew my wings to a size where after work I would be in pain and a bit sore. I walked over to Mike and Sulley. "Hey guys," I said.

"Renny, did you see Sulley out there today? He was on fire!" Mike exclaimed.

"I know! Sulley, you did great," I told him.

"Thanks, so did you," Sulley told me.

"You were on a roll, my man," Mike said.

"Another day like this, and that scare record's in the bag," Sulley said.

"Hey, you're close to beating it. I bet you'll beat it before Randall does," I said.

"That's right baby," Mike said.

"Uh-huh," Sulley said. As the three of us walked out of the scare floor.

In the women's locker room, Fang asked me, "You did amazing today Renny. You're almost close to beating Randall."

"I hope I beat him soon," I told Fang, "It's wipe that smug little smile right off his face the moment he's in third place!"

"I hope he cries," Fang said.

"Don't be mean. I just wanna wipe that smile he always gives me off his face," I told Fang.

"What are the guys saying?" Fang asked.

"Hold on," I said. I flew up to the air vent. I told Fang what was happening as it happened.

Mike said, "So what's on your agenda?"

"I'm gonna head home and work out some more," Sulley told Mike.

"Again?" Mike asked, "You know, there's more to life than scaring." I heard Mike sniff. "Ooh," Mike said, "Hey, can I borrow your odorant?"

"Yeah, I got, uh, smelly garbage or old dumpster," Sulley told them.

"You got, uh, low tide?" Mike asked.

"No."

"How about wet dog?"

"Yep. Stink it up." Then I heard Sulley slam his locker closed.

I lowered myself to the ground and folded my wings back up. "Conversation over?" Fang asked.

"Yeah," I said, "They're walking out of the guy's locker room now. I have to go catch up to them. See you tomorrow Fang."

"Bye," Fang said as I ran out of the girl's locker room.

I caught up with Mike and Sulley just as Mike said, "I am so romantic sometimes I think I should marry myself."

"Give me a break Mike," Sulley said.

"I'm with Sulley," I said.

"Ahh!" Mike exclaimed, jumping.

"Huh. It scares little kids and little monsters," I said, chuckling, "Sorry Mikey. My bad."

"It is fine, but what a night of romance I got ahead of me," Mike said, "Tonight is about me and Celia."

We walked in the room Celia worked in "Ooh, the love boat is about to set sail," Mike said, smiling. "Cause I gotta tell you, buddies, that face of hers, it just makes my heart go-,"

He turned and saw Roz. "Hello Wazowski," Roz said after Mike had screamed. I don't blame Mike. Roz is scary. Roz continued, "Fun-filled evening planned for tonight?"

Mike said, "Well, as a matter of fact-,"

"Then I'm sure you filed your paperwork correctly. For Once," Roz said. A-a-a-a-n-d Mike froze. He didn't file his paperwork. Again. "Your stunned silence is very reassuring," Roz said sarcastically. I think. I can never tell when Roz is being sarcastic or not.

"Oh, no, my scare reports. I left them on my desk," Mike said, "And if I'm not at the restraint in five minutes, they're gonna give our table away. What am I gonna tell-," He saw his girlfriend, "Schmoopsie-poo." Well that's not good.

"Hey googley-bear. Want to get going?" Celia asked her boyfriend. Like I said, NOT GOOD!

Mike said, "Uh, do I ever. It's just that-,"

"What?" Celia asked, concerned.

Mike said, "You know, it—There's a small-,"

"I don't understand," Celia said.

Mike said, "It's just that-,"

"I-it's just that I forgot about some paperwork I was supposed to file. Mike was reminding me. Thanks buddy," Sulley said.

"I was? I mean I was, yeah," Mike said.

"Oh. Okay," Celia said, "Let's get going then."

"We're going!" Mike exclaimed, "On my desk, Sulley. The pink copies go to accounting, the fuchsia ones go to purchasing, and the goldenrod ones go to Roz."

Celia then grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him away from us. "Leave the puce!" Mike told us, coming back to us. Then he got pulled away again.

"So-o," Sulley said, "You wanna help?"

"Eh," I said, "I got nothing better to do tonight. Might as well help you out."

"Thanks. Come on," Sulley said, walking towards Scare floor F. I followed him.

Two or three minutes later, Sulley was saying, "Pink copies go to accounting, fuchsia ones go to Roz."

"No, the fuchsia ones go to purchasing, the goldenrod ones go to Roz," I said, "And I think neither of us knows what puce is."

"You are right," Sulley said, picking up the papers on the desk. He took a paper out from the bottom of the pile. "Oh, that's puce," He said. I shrugged.

We both turned and saw a white door with flowers. "Hmmm?" Sulley asked.

"A door?" I muttered.

"Uh, hello?" Sulley called out, "Anyone? There's a door here. Hmm."

"Anyone on the scare floor?" I called.

He put the papers down and walked towards the control panel by the door. He looked at it, and said, "It's activated."

"Odd," I muttered, getting closer to the door.

Sulley opened the door and said in a slight whisper, but also loud enough so a monster could hear him, "Hello. Hey. Psst. Anybody scaring in here? Hello. Yo. Do you think anyone's in there?"

"Guess not," I said, looking at the back of Sulley's head. He closed the door and tapped the red light on top of the door. That was when Sulley and I heard the thump.

I looked around, and then down. There was a kid raising and dropping Sulley's tail. A HUMAN KID!

Sulley and I both screamed, but unlike him, I didn't fall on the ground. I backed against the door. I didn't want it to touch me! Sulley got up and started to look around, the kid chasing after his tail.

Then the kid pounced on Sulley's tail, and he let out a shout. Sulley grabbed some pliers and pulled the kid off his tail. He ran to the door and attempted to throw the kid back in her (I assumed because of the pigtails) door. It failed. When Sulley turned, he saw the kid was right behind him, and let out another shout. The kid giggled! She laughed at our fear!

Sulley turned to the door, back to the kid, and picked her up by the back of her shirt, ran into her bedroom, and placed her on her bed. Then the fool tripped a bunch of times, sliding out the door and into me. He had the kid's stuff on him, and some of it landed on me. Now we were both contaminated!

"Uh-oh," I said. Even worse, I saw Randall's silhouette in the windows. Sulley and I got up, and ran out of the scare floor.

We both ran into the men's locker room. No one was in there, thankfully. Sulley pulled the child's toys off him and I pulled the kid's drawings off of me. Sulley took them from me and shoved it all in the toilet. He flushed it and sighed in relief. The trouble wasn't over yet. The toilet backed up, and the kid's toys and drawings came back up.

Sulley and I shouted, and he grabbed the stuff out of the toilet. Then he ran off to find a place to put it all. I ran after him and saw he was stuffing all the stuff into an open locker. He closed it, and sighed in relief. When he walked towards me, he gave me a thumbs up.

I sighed in relief. Then he turned around. That was when I saw the kid, and he probably felt her. We both screamed. Sulley got the kid off of him, and then we both ran for our lives.

She followed us! She exclaimed as we ran, "Kitty! Mommy!" I guess she thinks I'm her Mom.

Sulley stood on a bench and I hid behind Sulley. "No, no! Stay back!" Sulley told the kid as she got closer. She got about a foot closer, and Sulley pushed himself in the corner, leaving me out in the open.

The kid picked up a worker's hat (Note to self: BURN IT!) and put it on her head. Sulley grabbed a MI bag and put the kid in it. Then he quickly zipped it and I said, "We should put her back in her door."

Sulley nodded, and we ran out of the men's locker room. We ran back to scare floor F, Sulley keeping the bag away from him at arm's length at all times.

Then we ran to the kid's door, and just as Sulley was about to turn the handle, it started to turn. Sulley gasped, and the two of us hid behind the door. Randall came out of it, and sent the door back to the door vault.

The kid giggled and Randall stopped. Gulp. Then, he sneezed, shook his head, and kept walking. The door went back to the door vault, and Randall had walked out of the room.

Sulley and I looked at each other and he winced. Then he grabbed the bag, motioned to me to follow him, and we both ran out of the scare floor.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to 'M-Inc-fan' for giving me the name Boo should call Renny. I couldn't think of anything Boo would call Renny. Also for giving me a bit of Renny's character development. GREAT idea, BTW. **

**Review! Later.**


	7. Harryhausen's

**A/N: I don't own MI. ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Sulley and I ran to the sushi restraint Mike and Celia were at. We needed Mike's help, big-time. Sulley and I pushed our faces against the glass of the restraint. "Sulley?" Mike asked, "Renny?"

"Sulley and Renny?" Celia asked. Sulley and I took our faces off the glass and ran towards the entrance of Harryhausen's.

Sulley and I entered Harryhausen's and Sulley said, "Hey guys," as we sat down at the booth Mike and Celia were at. Sulley put the bag down. "What a coincidence running into you here," Sulley continued, "Uh we're just gonna order something to go."

"Y-yeah," I said, chuckling nervously, "I hear the tuna rolls are awesome!"

"Michael," Celia said.

"Sulley," Mike said, looking at us, "Renny."

Sulley picked up the menu and said, "Uhh. I wonder what's good here. Hmm." He put the menu in front of the three of us.

"Get out of here," Mike told us, "You two are ruining everything!"

"We went back to get your paperwork, and there was a door," Sulley told Mike.

"What?" Mike asked.

"There was a door," I told him, "A white one, with, with flowers."

Mike turned back to Celia and held up a finger. Her hair hissed. She muttered, "If you're cheating on me with Renny-,"

"He isn't," I told her angrily.

"And Randall was in it," Sulley told him.

"Wait a minute. Randall? That cheater," Mike said, "He's trying to boost his numbers."

"There's something else," Sulley said.

"A **_BIG_** something else," I said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Ooklay in the agbay," Sulley said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Look in the bag," Sulley and I told him.

Mike looked under the table and said, "What bag?"

I said, "The bag that's-," I looked up and saw the kid was walking around with the bag on her head. "Oh boy," I muttered.

Sulley and I got to our feet and Sulley said, "They don't have anything I like here! So take care Celia!"

"And I just remembered, I hate tuna!" I exclaimed, following Sulley as he ran towards the kid.

"A kid!" A monster exclaimed.

The kid jumped on a table and exclaimed, "Boo!" Then all the monsters panicked.

"There's a kid here! A human kid!" The sushi maker exclaimed.

Everyone ran out of the restraint and Mike scooped the kid up in a take-out box. Sulley closed the box after pushing the kid back in the box. "Come on!" Sulley exclaimed.

We ran out of the restraint as fast as we could and Mike said, "Let's get outta here!"

"Before the CDA arrive!" I exclaimed.

Lights flashed on some monsters and Mike said, "Too late!"

"78-35 in progress. Please advise," A CDA member said as Mike, Sulley, and I ran.

"Michael! Michael!" Celia exclaimed.

"Celia!" Mike exclaimed as he turned around.

"Please come with me," A CDA agent said, grabbing Celia's arms and pinning them behind her back.

"Stop pushing," Celia said.

"Hey! Get your hands off my Schmoopsie Poo!" Mike exclaimed, as Sulley grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Well, I don't think that date could've gone any worse," Mike said.

There was a loud noise, and when I turned around, I saw a green dome over Harryhausen's.

"_If witnesses are to be believed, there has been a child security breach for the first time in monster history_," The announcer on the TV said.

"_We can neither confirm nor deny the presence of a human child here tonight_," A CDA member on the TV said.

A pink monster said, "_Well a kid flew right over me and blasted a car with its laser vision._"

"I tried to run from it, but it picked me up with its mind powers and shook me like a doll," A slug monster said.

"_It's true! I saw the whole thing!_" A many eyed monster said.

"It is my professional opinion that it is now time to PANIC!" A professor exclaimed.

The kid pushed the TV over and said, "Uh-oh." Sulley, Mike, and I screamed.

I was wearing a bracelet that would hopefully protect me from the human's touch. The three of us ran behind Sulley's chair.

"It's coming! It's coming!" Mike exclaimed as the kid ran over to us.

"Boo!" She said, coming near me.

"AHH!" Sulley, Mike, and I screamed, running out from behind the chair and towards the window. Mike and Sulley looked out the windows and then pulled the shades down.

The kid ran towards us and the three of us scrambled in different directions. She made the shade go up, and Mike said as he ran over to her, "Come here kid!"

He moved the girl away from the window with a broom and sanitized the place where she stood. The girl was by Mike's CD's and pulled one out, making the entire pile fall over. "No, don't touch those, you little-oh! Now those were alphabetized. It's okay. It's alright. As long as it doesn't come near us, we're gonna be okay."

The kid walked over to Mike and then sneezed. In his eye. Mike screamed, and sprayed the sanitizer in his eye. He screamed again.

The girl walked over to Sulley and he walked on his chair to get away from her. He saw she wanted little Mikey. "Oh, y-you like this? Fetch!" Sulley exclaimed, throwing the doll across the room. The kid ran after it, picked it up, and hugged it.

"Sulley," I said, "Doesn't Mike-,"

"Hey, hey, that's it!" Mike exclaimed, walking over to the kid and Little Mikey. He snatched the doll from her and said, "No one touches Little Mikey!"

The kid started to whine. "Mike," Sulley said, "Give her the bear."

Mike held Little Mikey up to protect himself and said, "Oh-no."

The kid wanted the bear, so she started to scream. The power surged. The CDA helicopter shined its light on the apartment. Mike said as he ran to pull the shade down, "Make it stop guys! Make it stop!"

"You still have little Mikey!" I exclaimed.

I quickly grabbed a felt doll out of my pocket and Sulley took it from me. He said, "Here, look. Here, see the doll? Here, ooh, nice bear."

"Sulley! Renny!" Mike exclaimed.

"Ooh, bear! Ooh! Ooh, he's a happy bear!" Sulley said, waving the doll in front of her, "And he's not crying and neither should you, or we'll be in trouble 'cause they're gonna find us."

"Please stop crying now," I said. She looked at me and sniffed.

"Good. Good Sulley. Keep it up. You're doing great," Mike said.

"I'm a happy doll, yeah," Sulley said. The kid lunged forward and tried to grab the bear, but Sulley pulled back and screamed, clutching his hand.

"Oh, she touched me! It touched me!" Sulley exclaimed. The kid started to cry again.

"Sulley, the doll!" Mike and I said in unison.

"The doll! Give me the-," Mike said. He tripped, rolled into a garbage can, his books and stuff's fell into his mouth, and then a radio fell on his head.

The kid laughed, making the power go out. "What was that?" Sulley asked.

"I have no idea, but it would be really great if it didn't do it again," Mike told Sulley.

The kid giggled, and Sulley shushed her.

The kid shushed too.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the doll off the ground. It looked like me. Black and brown string for the hair, green buttons for the eyes, light orange felt for the skin, purple felt for the skirt and shorts, red felt for the shirt, and pink thread for the nose and smiling mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Later!**


	8. Not That Bad

**A/N: *Throws Table* I still don't own MI! FOOK! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

As Sulley and Mike got the candles and the newspaper for the kid, I got her some paper and crayons. She didn't look no more than four, so I figured she'd want to color or something.

"Here," I whispered to her, giving her a small stack of paper and some crayons.

She got on her stomach and started to color. After a while, Sulley grabbed some cereal and I questioned, "What's with the cereal?"

"She looks hungry," Sulley told me.

"Mommy," The kid murmured, poking me. Truthfully, it didn't hurt when she touched me. She pointed to my pocket after poking me.

"You want little Renny?" I asked.

She nodded. I said, "Okay," and took Little Renny out of my pocket. I give little Renny to her and she put it next to her as she drew.

After a while, she got on her knees and opened her mouth. Sulley threw a piece of cereal into her mouth, and she went back to coloring.

"How could we do this? How could we be so stupid?" Sulley questioned, "This could destroy the company."

"The company? Who cares about the company?" Mike asked, "What about us? This thing is a killing machine!"

The kid got up and spun around in circles. "I bet it's just waiting for us to fall asleep, and then wham!" Mike said, "Oh, we're easy prey my friends. Easy prey."

"Mike, she doesn't look any older than four," I told him.

"We're sitting targets!" Mike told Sulley and me, "Okay, look, I think I have a plan here."

"What's the plan?" I asked, helping the kid back to her feet.

"Using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel under the city and release it into the wild," Mike said proudly.

"Spoons," Sulley asked, giving Mike a look.

"Really Mike?" I questioned.

Mike grabbed the paper in front of him, crumpled it up, and threw it behind him. "That's it," He said, "I'm out of ideas. We're closed." Mike kept rambling on about his rejected ideas.

I turned back to the kid and she draw a cute picture of herself and Sulley. She put the paper down, rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"Uh Mike, Renny, I think she's getting tired," Sulley said.

"I see," I said, rubbing the kid's head lightly.

"Well, then why don't you two find someplace for it to sleep," Mike said calmly, then he said loudly, "While I think of a plan!"

"Are you sleepy? You want to sleep? Is that what you want?" Sulley asked her, "Huh?"

She gave him a tired look. "I think she does," I told him.

"Then I'll grab the cereal," Sulley said, grabbing the cereal and starting to make a trail towards his bedroom so she could sleep. She grabbed her drawings, got up, and started to eat the food off the floor as she followed Sulley into his room. I grabbed the little Renny doll and walked behind the girl as she walked in the room.

Sulley spread some newspaper on the ground, put some cereal on it, and said, "Okay. All right. I'm making you a nice little area for you to-,"

As he did that, I said to the kid, "Doesn't Kitty's bed look soft?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Then go and lie down in it," I told her, smiling.

The girl smiled up at me and crawled into Sulley's bed. "No. Hey, hey. That's my bed. You're gonna get your germs all over it," Sulley told her. The kid looked over to me.

"Her germs are no different from mine or yours," I told him, "This girl here's perfectly harmless."

Sulley sighed and said, "Fine. My chair's more comfortable anyway. Come on Renny."

The two of us tried walking out of the room, but I heard the kid say, "Help!"

"What?" Sulley and I asked, mine being a little more frantic.

She mumbled something as she looked at the closet.

"It's just a closet," Sulley said, "Will you do to sleep?"

She picked up a drawing and I saw what looked like a drawing of Randall. "Hey, that looks like Randall," Sulley said, "Randall's your monster. You think he's gonna come through the door and scare you."

Sulley walked over to the closet and said, "Oh, boy. How do I explain this? Uh, it's empty." He opened the closet door, and the kid hid under the covers. "See?" Sulley asked, "No monster in here."

Sulley walked in the closet as she pulled the covers down past her eyes. "Now there is," I said.

"Yeah, but, uh, I-I'm not gonna scare you," Sulley told the kid, walking out of the closet and closing the door again, "I'm off duty." He gave her a big smile.

The kid looked past Sulley and at the closet door, at me, and then at Sulley. "Okay," Sulley said, "How about we sit here until you fall asleep?" He pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"And I'll sit here," I told her, plopping down on the bed next to her.

"Go ahead," Sulley told her, "Uh, go to sleep. Now. Now. Go. Uh, you go to sleep." He mimed what he wanted the kid to do, go to sleep. When he did the sleeping motion, complete with the snoring, the kid and I giggled at Sulley, and then the kid fell over, asleep. At that moment, I realized human kids…they aren't really all that bad.

Sulley looked at the kid for a few moments, and then got up. Sulley walked out the door and I followed after him. Then Sulley closed his bedroom door.

We walked over to Mike and Sulley softly said, "Hey, Mike, this might sound crazy, but I don't think that kid's dangerous."

"Me neither," I muttered, "She's too sweet to be dangerous or deadly."

"Really? Well, in that case let's keep it," Mike told us sarcastically, "I always wanted a pet that could KILL me!"

"Mike," I told him, rolling my eyes, "She isn't that dangerous."

"Now, look," Sulley said, "What if we just put her back in her door?"

"What?" Mike asked.

I said, "Yeah! It's like if we put her back in her door-,"

"It's like it never happened," Sulley said, finishing my sentence.

"Exactly," I said, "Everything goes back to normal! Then we can go back to our regular, normal lives."

"Is that a joke? Tell me you're joking," Mike told us, "My friends, I'd like to think that given the circumstances, I've been extremely forgiving up to now, but that's a horrible idea. What are we going to do, march right into the public with that thing? Then we just waltz right up to the factory, right?"

Sulley was looking at his chair. He said to me, "Renny, you're good at sewing, right?"

"I make my own dolls. Yes, I'm good at sewing," I said, "Why?"

"You're going to make a costume for the kid," Sulley said, grabbing his chair, a mop, and the lamp.

"Fine," I said, grabbing scissors and some purple thread from my pockets.

I got on the floor, crossed my legs, and Sulley started to rip his chair apart. He handed me everything I needed, and soon there was a costume that looked like a little purple monster with white tentacles, a wide mouth (For the kid to open the costume to reveal her head), messy hair, and two eyes on the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: I'm writing a new story, and I don't know what it should be about. It will be about a super hero OC, but I don't know who my two (Yes, two) main characters should meet. Kim Possible? No. Casper? No. And if you suggest Twilight, I'll get a BIG ax and I will-**

***Renny walks out and over to me* Renny: You can't say that on the internet.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Renny: It's a rule!**

**Me: *Angrily* Fine! I'll get a BIG ax and I will give you a bunch of pretty flowers. Happy?!**

**Renny: Very. **


	9. Cousin's Sister's Daughter

**A/N: As usual, I don't own Monsters, Inc. I do own Renny and Fang though. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

The next day, when Boo (Sulley's nickname for the kid) got up, I helped her into the costume. Boo smiled and giggled at me.

"Come on Boo," Sulley said.

"We have to get you to our job so you can go back to your home," I told her.

"Yay!" Boo cheered. Sulley picked Boo up and Mike, Sulley, and I walked out of their apartment.

Mike kept complaining the entire walk to the factory, "…I can't believe we are waltzing right up to the factory." Boo was hidden behind Sulley and I was walking beside Sulley.

"Sulley, Renny, a mop, a couple of lights, and some chair fabric are not gonna fool anyone," Mike told us, "Just think about a few names, will ya? Loch Ness, Bigfoot, and the abominable snowman. They all got one thing in common pals: Banishment! We could be next!"

I started to think negatively. 'Oh, I just hope we don't get caught!' I thought nervously, 'We'd be toast, big time. They'd banish the three of us, and who would know what the CDA would do to Boo? They could put her in a cage, or something horrible. I don't even want to think about what they would do.'

"Don't panic. We can do this," Sulley told us. Too late Sulley! "Hey, how you doin' Frank?"

"Hey guys," The short monster told the three, technically four, of us.

"Everything's going to be okay," Sulley whispered to us as we walked into MI.

That's when we saw the CDA everywhere. "That makes things a little harder, but everything's going to be okay," I said, trying to reassure them. Oh, who was I kidding? I couldn't even assure myself everything would be alright. We're doomed!

"Number one wants this place dusted for prints," A CDA guy said.

"Careful with that," Another one said.

"I got a good view from here," A different one uttered.

"A little lower," Another agent that was suspended from the ceiling yelled.

"This was recovered at the scene," A CDA agent told Mr. Waternoose.

"Don't panic. Don't panic," Sulley told us.

"Don't tell me not to panic," Mike responded.

"I'm not panicking!" I yelled, the panic loud and clear in my voice.

Mike and Sulley started to argue and then I heard, "Boo!"

"**_Now_** I'm panicking!" I shouted.

I saw Boo was walking over to Mr. Waternoose and some CDA agents. I took a few deep breaths and whispered to myself, "Oh-no!"

Mr. Waternoose said, "Now if there's anything that-,"

"Boo," Boo told Mr. Waternoose.

"No, not now, not now, and-oh, hello, little one. Where did you come from?" Mr. Waternoose asked when he saw Boo.

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley said, running over to Mr. Waternoose with Mike and me.

"Ah, James, is this one yours?" Mr. Waternoose asked him.

"Uh, actually, that's Renny's cousin's sister's daughter, sir," Sulley told him. Well, she did look like Hazel. I picked Boo up and she started to play with my hair.

"Oh, hello Hazel," Mr. Waternoose told Boo.

"Yeah, it's, uh, it's, uh, bring an obscure relative to work day," Mike told Mr. Waternoose. I shook my head and gave a big, fake smile.

"Hmm. Must've missed the memo," Mr. Waternoose muttered, "Well, listen, James, why don't you stop by the simulator after lunch today and give us that scare demonstration we talked about, huh?"

"Scare demonstration?" I asked Sulley, my fake smile going away.

Sulley said, "Yeah-Oh! Oh, sir, uh, today might not be-,"

"Excuse me Mr. Waternoose," A CDA agent said, tapping Mr. Waternoose's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Mr. Waternoose said starting to walk away from us, "All right, then I'll see you this afternoon James. That is, if these gentlemen haven't shut us down."

"Oh boy," Sulley groaned.

"Oh, a scare demo. Well, this is great," Mike told Sulley.

"Why are we always the last to know?" I asked myself.

"We can bring Renny's cousin's sister's daughter along," Mike said, "She'll be a big hit."

"Halt!" A CDA member exclaimed.

Sulley, Mike, and I froze. We turned and I saw two CDA agents tackling someone. At least we didn't get caught with the kid yet.

We walked towards the men's locker room. "No!" I exclaimed.

"Can't you turn invisible or something?" Mike asked.

"Yes," I muttered. I handed Boo to Sulley and got my spell book out of my pocket. I flipped through the pages and found a spell that would turn me invisible. "Visible to invisible," I chanted twice, after putting my spell book away. My body, clothes, wings, and everything else attached to my body disappeared. If I held Boo, she, her costume, and her clothes would disappear.

Then Sulley, Mike, and I walked into the men's locker room. "Come on. The coast is clear," Mike said, "Okay, all we have to do is get rid of that thing. So wait here while I get the key card."

Sulley put Boo down on a bench and he said, "But she can't stay here. This is the men's room."

"So? Renny's in here," Mike said. If I were visible, I would be blushing. Did he really have to bring that up? I'm embarrassed enough as it is!

"But no one can see her," Sulley told him.

"Those two things are the weirdest things you have ever said. It's fine. It's okay," Mike told him, "Look, it loves it here. It's dancing with joy."

Sulley and I looked at Boo and I saw she was doing a potty dance. "I'll be right back with its door key," Mike said. He left the men's locker room.

Sulley laughed and said to Boo, "That's a cute little dance you've got. That almost looks like you gotta-," Boo flipped her hood open and looked up at Sulley. She whined, cutely, I should also say.

"Sulley, I think she does," I replied.

"Oh," Sulley muttered, realizing she had to use the bathroom.

"Yeah," I whispered as Sulley picked Boo up and started to walk towards the toilets.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to say this, but in a week, the updates will be much, much slower. School's starting in a week, I guess, for me and I don't think I'll have all the time I have now. I will get up every chapter A.S.A.P. when I finish them for the rest of the week. But when school starts, the updates will be SLOWER! Gah, sometimes I hate myself and school. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! **

**Review! See ya As Soon As Possible!**


	10. In The Bathroom

**A/N: And another chapter! Voilà! Like magic! I don't own MI. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

A few minutes later, Boo was in the bathroom stall, and Sulley and I were waiting outside the stall door. Boo was singing, Sulley was rocking on his feet as he waited, and I was still invisible.

When Boo stopped singing, Sulley asked Boo through the door, "Uh, are you done in there?"

He turned around, opened the door slightly, and Boo yelped. Sulley jumped back and the door closed again. "Sorry. Sorry," Sulley told Boo. Boo went back to singing. It was really cute when she sang, in my opinion.

"Shameful Sulley," I told him, even though I was laughing on the inside, "You could have just asked her through the door."

"Right. Sorry," Sulley muttered.

We waited a few more seconds, Boo stopped singing, and the toilet flushed. Sulley turned around again and talked through the door again, "Okay, you finished now, right? Hello."

He opened the door and we saw the stall was empty. Did she fall in? Sulley and I ran into the stall and saw the toilet was empty. Then I heard, "Boo," a giggle behind me. Boo. Thank goodness she didn't fall in. That would have been…utterly horrible.

Sulley and I turned around and both of us let out a sigh of relief. Boo giggled again and ran into another stall. I snickered and questioned myself quietly, "This is a game, isn't it?"

Boo giggled again. "Where did she go, Renny?" Sulley asked as he stepped out of the stall, "Did she disappear?"

"I don't know," I laughed, "Maybe she turned invisible like me!"

I heard Boo snicker. "I just have no idea," Sulley joked. I saw Boo had snuck out of the stall she was in, and went into another one. I chuckled quietly. Sulley opened the door and said to the empty stall, "Gotcha!"

"Boo!" Boo exclaimed. Sulley turned towards Boo, and she giggled.

"Hey, you're…good," Sulley told Boo. Boo giggled again and went back into the stall.

This kept going on for some time, and finally I picked Boo up (I was visible at the moment) and tickled her. She laughed and giggled and smiled up at me. I smiled back at her. I put her back down and she and Sulley went back to their game. I stood against one of the walls.

What was this feeling in my chest? Maybe love? That's almost impossible though. I haven't felt love for years, not since college! Do I really love Boo? She does feel like family to me though…

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Roz, my tender, oozing blossom, you're looking fabulous today," Mike told Roz as he kissed up to her, "Is that a new haircut? Come on, tell me. It's a new haircut, isn't it?" I wonder what he wants from her today. "It's got to be a new haircut. New make-up," Mike continued, "You've had a face lift, you've had a tuck," Those two were really rude, "You've had something. Something has been inserted in your skin that makes you look like-," Mike hesitated. Now I know he wants something from Roz. "Listen, I need a favor," Mike finally told Roz. I knew he wanted something, "Randall was working late last night out on the scare floor. I really need the key for the door he was using."

"Well, isn't that nice," Roz replied, "But guess what, you didn't turn in your paperwork last night."

"He didn't- I- No p-paperwork?" Mike stuttered.

Roz reached up to close the office window and said, "This office is now closed." The metal window slammed down on Mike's fingers. He screamed out in pain. That's going to hurt in the morning. Or now, either way.

"I wonder why he wants that file," I said to myself, "Maybe I'll ask Renny later. Speaking of Renny, where is she today? I haven't seen her all day."

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I was still standing against the wall, and Sulley was still playing with Boo.

"Ready or not here I come," Sulley said to Boo, who was hiding behind me as I stood against the wall. He walked towards the stalls. "I'm getting warmer," Sulley continued, "Any second now." Sulley got on his hands and knees, looking for Boo, "Fee, fi, fo-,"

Mike cut him off when he walked in and saw Sulley on his hands and knees. "What are you doing?" Mike questioned.

Sulley got to his feet saying, "I-I'm-I'm looking for the kid."

"You lost it?" Mike asked, slightly angry (Or was he surprised?) as he walked over to Sulley.

"No, no. She was just, uh," Sulley said. Boo ran out from behind me and over to Sulley. Why would she-Randall! Before he could see me, I quickly turned invisible again and quickly got out of Randall's way so he wouldn't bump into me and find out I was in the men's room. "Here she is," Sulley said after Boo had jumped on his arm. It sounded like Boo was about to cry. "Hey, what's the matter?" Sulley asked her.

"Look, I already told your buddies I haven't seen anything," Randall said as I quickly ran towards Sulley, Mike, and Boo were. I stayed out of the stall when the three of them went in it, because if I went in with them, the stall would feel a little small.

"Alright, carry on," The CDA member told him. Randall walked towards one of the sinks and put water on his fronds. "Randall, thank goodness," Fungus said, walking into the room and scaring Randall (This almost made me burst out in laughter, but I held it in), "What are we going to do about the child?"

"Will you-shh!" Randall angrily told Fungus, grabbing him and putting a hand on Fungus' mouth. Randall turned invisible and went somewhere. 'Where'd he go? Where'd he go?!' I thought to myself.

Then the first stall door was slammed open. Randall appeared, went over to the one next to it, and slammed that one open too. Then the next one, then the next one, and then the one closest to Mike, Sulley, and Boo.

"The front page!" Fungus exclaimed, running over to Randall, "It's on the front page! The child, the one you were after!"

"Will you be quiet?!" Randall shout/whispered, clearly angry at Fungus, "Don't you think I'm aware of the situation? I was up all night trying to find it!" No wonder he had those two extra cups of coffee.

"I did a simple calculation," Fungus told Randall. Ha! His so called 'simple calculations' were like, the human, Einstein's theory of relativity! "Factoring the size of the sushi restraint," Fungus continued, "The child may have escaped!"

"Yeah, well until we know for sure," Randall whispered rather loudly, "We're going to act like nothing happened, understand? You just get the machine up and running." Machine? What machine? "I'll take care of the kid. And when I find whoever let it out, they're dead!" Randall said, slamming open the door of the stall Sulley, Boo, and Mike were in as he said, 'dead'.

Fungus hid behind the newspaper, and when Randall saw he was still in the room, Randall said, "Why are you still here? Come on, go! Move, now!"

"Ow, Ow, I'm not here!" Fungus said as Randall hit him. They both left the room, and then I heard the door slam.

Sulley whispered, "They're gone."

There was a squeak and a splash. Then Boo said, "Eww."

I opened the door and saw Mike fell in the toilet. "Gross," I muttered. I turned visible again and took Boo from Sulley. As Sulley helped Mike out of the toilet (he was stuck) I whispered to Boo, "Icky, right?"

Boo nodded and giggled. Then Mike was pulled out of the toilet and the four of us quickly got out of the men's room.

* * *

**A/N: I was already 3/4 of the way done with the chapter when I posted the last chapter. Review! Later! **


	11. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From

**A/N: Me: Happy Birthday!**

**Renny: Whose birthday is it? :3**

**Me: Somebody, somewhere. Maybe an alien's.**

**Renny: Jerk. :(**

**Me: Suffer! I don't own Monsters Inc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Renny's P.O.V.

Mike's legs were still wet, and he was trailing toilet paper behind him. As I held Boo, he said, "This is bad. This is so very bad."

"What were they talking about a machine?" Sulley questioned.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," I uttered, holding Boo close.

"Who cares? Oh," Mike moaned.

"Look, don't panic-all we have to do is call her door down and send her home," Sulley told the both of us. Mike finally pulled the toilet paper off his foot.

"You're right, you're right," Mike said, "We're just three regular joes on our way to work."

"Nothing wrong with that," I replied, smiling.

"Yeah, we will blend right in," Mike confirmed. I hid Boo behind my back as we walked onto the scare floor.

"Top of the mornin' fellas!" Sulley almost shouted to the entire scare floor. So much for inconspicuous. Oh boy.

"Hey, what's shakin' bacon?" Mike asked Needleman and Smitty.

"Did you lose weight? Or a limb?" Sulley asked someone. Then he asked Mike in almost a whisper, "You have her card key, right?"

"Please tell me you have her card key," I whispered to my short, green friend.

"Of course I have her card key," Mike said. I smiled in relief and brought Boo out from behind me when he said that. "I told you I'd get her card key," Mike continued, "I went and got her card key, and now I have her card key." I saw Mike take a card key from someone else. He didn't get it. MIKE!

"Great," I muttered to myself.

We walked over to their station and Mike swiped the card. I put Boo on the ground and held her hand. The number for a door appeared on the small box and Mike breathed, "Okay, here we go."

"Okay, take care of yourself. Try not to run through anymore closets," Sulley told Boo as the door was brought down to the ground. Boo giggled at Sulley and the door, of course, wasn't Boo's door.

"Mike, that's not her door," Sulley told him when he saw the door.

"Mike," I growled.

"What are you talking about?" Mike questioned, "Of course it's her door. It's her door."

"Mike, her door was white and it had pretty flowers on it," I told him, angrily.

"Exactly," Sulley said, "Get her real door Mike."

"No, it must have been dark last night, because this is its door."

He opened the door and I heard polka music playing. "Hey, do you hear that? Sounds like fun in there! Okay, send me a postcard, kid. That's Mike Wazowski, care of twenty two Mike-Wazowski-you-got-your-life-back Lane," Mike remarked.

"Mowki Kowski," Boo mispronounced.

"Very good," Mike remarked, "Bon voyage. Bye-bye! Come on!" Boo looked up at Sulley and then at me. She gave me a look that said either, 'What?' or 'Is he crazy? This isn't my door!'

"Look at the stick," Mike kept talking, picking up a stick, "See the stick?" He threw the stick into the room and said, "Go get the stick! Go fetch!"

"She's not a dog Mike," I barked, "Stop it." I picked Boo up and held her close.

"Mike, this isn't Boo's door," Sulley announced.

"Boo? What's Boo?" Mike asked.

"That's what I decided to call her," Sulley answered, "Is there a problem?"

"Sulley, you're not supposed to name it," Mike told him, a bit harshly, "Once you name it, you start getting attached to it! Look at what Renny's doing! She's hugging it! She doesn't hug!"

I looked down at Boo and saw her looking up at me. Boo was changing me, but she was changing me for the better. Isn't it good to love? Mike loves Celia, right?

"NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME-," Mike boomed, attracting A LOT of attention. He noticed everyone staring and said, "Oh hey!" I quickly put Boo behind my back, and I hid behind Sulley. "We're rehearsing a scene for the upcoming company play called Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me." Mike laughed, "It's a musical!"

"Yeah," I said, coming out from behind Sulley with Boo still behind my back, "It's gonna be really great!"

"Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me," Mike sang. Sulley started to make up a tune for the so called, 'musical' as Mike continued to sing, "So help me, so help me."

"And cut," I said, "We're, uh, still working out the kinks."

"It's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers," Mike pointed out.

Everyone went back to work and I angrily mumbled, "Yeah, and a story, music, costumes, actors, and everything else needed to make a musical!"

"Sulley, I've had enough! Now say goodbye to…where'd it go?" Mike asked, "What'd you do with it?"

I looked behind me and saw Boo was GONE. I took a few deep breaths.

"Where is she?" Sulley asked.

"I don't believe it," Mike stated, "She got away from you two again?! Well that is just…"

"Boo?" Sulley and I questioned, starting to look around for Boo.

"Wait a minute," Mike said.

"What?" I asked.

"The sun is coming up. This is perfect!" Mike happily stated, "She's gone!"

But…Sulley and I were worried for Boo. We both got up and ran back out of the scare floor. Mike followed us, saying, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?"

He grabbed Sulley's tail and one of my legs and said, "My friends, please, don't blow this. Especially when Sulley and I are so close to breaking the record! Somebody else will find the kid! It'll be their problem not ours!" He tried pulling us back into the scare floor. "She's out of our hair!"

Sulley bumped into something. Randall. He was Sulley's fur color! Blue with purple spots! "What are you three doing?" Randall asked as Mike let go of my leg and Sulley's tail. He turned back to his normal colors.

"They're rehearsing a play!" A scaring assistant said.

"She's out of our hair!" Mike sang again.

"Can it, Wazowski!" Randall ordered, pointing the newspaper he had hit Fungus with at him. Mike did as he was told.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"So, what do you think of that kid getting out, Sullivan, Renny?" Randall questioned, his scary demeanor going away. He stood straighter and crossed both sets of his arms. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, crazy," Sulley said.

"Insane," I nodded.

Randall started to say, "Word on the street is…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said, as I saw Boo standing about twenty feet behind him.

Thank goodness! She's safe! "No, no way!" Mike lied, standing in front of Sulley, "But, if it was an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford."

"Waxford?" Randall asked.

"Yeah, the one at station six," Mike informed.

"He does have those shifty eyes," I told Randall.

"Hey, Waxford!" Randall shouted to get his attention. He walked away from us.

Sulley and I ran towards were Boo was just a few moments ago.

"Sulley! Renny!" Mike exclaimed, running after us.

"Michael Wazowski!" Celia shouted.

"Mike's in trouble, let's go!" I told Sulley as I increased my speed.

"Last night was one of the worst nights in my entire life, bar none!" Celia told Mike. I heard the echo of Celia's hair hissing. Then I heard, "SUSHI?! YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SUSHI?!" Yep, Mike's toast!

"Come on!" Sulley said, pulling on my top right arm.

"Gah!" I choked out, behind pulled by the bigger monster.

* * *

**A/N: So, I want to get as much of the story done as possible before school, so that's why the updates are so fast! I already wrote out chapter twelve. Also, I liked writing this chapter. Mike's in trouble! Haha. :D**

**Review! Later!**


	12. The Garbage Compactor

**A/N: So, tomorrow I start school. I wanted to get this chapter out before it started. Hm. Twelve chapters in about three weeks. I'm pretty sure that's a record for me. Yay! I don't own Monsters Inc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Sulley and I turned a corner and saw Boo standing on some boxes, about to fall into a garbage can. "Boo!" Both of us exclaimed in unison. She giggled, and then fell in.

"No," Sulley said, wincing.

We tried to get over to the garbage can Boo fell in when I heard, "Hey you two! Halt!"

Sulley and I turned and saw two CDA agents running towards us. "They're the ones," One of the agents said, pointing to Sulley. We're toast! "The ones from the commercial."

"Huh?" I asked. I did scare a kid in the background when Sulley scared that kid, but I didn't have that much screen time.

"Affirmative, that's them," The other CDA guy said.

"Can we get an autograph?" The one on the right said, holding out a clipboard to Sulley.

"Oh, oh, sure," Sulley told both of them, "Sure."

I face palmed, and Sulley started to sign. "You can make that out to Bethany, my daughter," The same CDA member said.

"Yes, let's see," Sulley worriedly said, looking back. I looked behind me and saw Smitty and Needleman started to roll the garbage can away. I ignored whatever Sulley had said, as I watched Needleman walk up to an open garbage chute. I turned back to the CDA members and smiled wide for a few seconds. "See you guys later, take it easy," Sulley said when he finally finished signing the paper.

The CDA members walked away and Sulley and I turned back to Smitty and Needleman. I saw Needleman poor all the garbage, and Boo, into the trash chute. "Bottoms up!" Needleman said. He pushed a button by the chute, and as the garbage fell, I saw one of Boo's fake eyes in the chute.

Sulley gasped, and I screamed. Sulley and I ran downstairs and down to where the garbage was chopped, crushed, and squeezed into cubes.

Sulley pushed his face against the glass and I stood there in horror as the garbage and Boo was crushed, pounded, ground flat, and chopped up into cubes. When the garbage and Boo was cut and cubed, I let out a scream.

Sulley stumbled over to the cube as I walked over to it. He moaned, and then fell over, unconscious. I felt tears in my eyes, and I tried to hold them back. I picked the cube up and hugged it tight. "I'm so sorry Boo," I whispered. Then I let the tears fall. I started to cry. Hard. I hugged the cube to me with my lower arms and cried into my upper hands.

Once Sulley was conscious again, we slowly walked back up the stairs. Sulley had taken the cube from me and I was still crying slowly, thinking to myself, 'Boo, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Please, wherever you are, please, forgive me.'

"Sulley? Renny? Sulley! Renny!" Mike shouted, running down the scare floor we were on past us. He backed up and saw us. "Sulley! Renny!" Mike said, running over to us, "Great news pals, I got us a way out of this mess but we gotta hurry! Where is it?"

Sulley held out the cube as he whimpered. "Sull, Ren, that's a cube of garbage," Mike stated. Sulley tipped it over slightly and the rest of the broken eye fell out of it. "Uh-oh," Mike said, looking at the cube.

I put my upper hands on my face again as the tears started to fall down my face again. "I-I can still hear her little voice," Sulley sobbed, hugging the cube to him.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo's voice said.

"Me too," I cried.

"Hey, I can hear her too," Mike said, getting closer to the cube.

Then more kids started to say it, "Mike Wazowski!"

"How many kids you got in there?" Mike asked. I looked up and saw Boo flowing some kids. She turned towards us, threw her arms in the air, and happily said, "Kitty! Mommy!"

"Boo!" Sulley and I exclaimed.

I screeched in joy and ran over to Boo. I picked her up and then tightly hugged her, and hugged her. "Boo, oh, you're alright!" Sulley said, picking me up and hugging both of us.

"We were so worried!" Sulley told Boo as he hugged Boo and me tightly.

After Sulley put us both down I said to Boo, "Don't you ever run away from us again young lady!" Please don't.

"Oh, but we're so glad you're safe!" Sulley said, taking Boo from me and hugging her.

"My," The woman with the other monster children complimented, "What affectionate parents."

"Actually, she's my cousin's sister's-," I said, taking Boo back from Sulley and hugging her close.

"Okay Sulley, Renny. That's enough. Let's go," Mike said.

"Mike Wazowski!" A little blue monster said, crawling over to Mike.

"Yeah, yeah," Mike shooed him away with a hand, "Sure. Step aside, kid. We're in a-,"

The kid bit his hand. Mike then screamed in pain as Boo laughed at Mike's pain. The electricity in the halls started to surge and then a few of the lights blew. Gosh, seriously!? Again? And Boo didn't even scream! Why's it that, every time she laughs, the power surges, and the lights explode?! It's so confusing!

All the little monsters (excluding Mike) screamed and started to run around the room. Sulley asked Mike, "Will you stop making Boo laugh?"

"I didn't," Mike told him, "So come on!"

Sulley, Mike, and I ran away from the screaming kids and the adult.

We ran to scare floor F again and Sulley said, "I still don't understand. You got Boo's door?"

"Well, that's great!" I huffed, smiling.

"I'll explain later. Run," Mike ordered.

We slid onto the scare floor, Mike saying, "Okay, let's move, let's move, let's move. Oh please be there, please be there, please be there." Mike gasped and said, "There it is! Just like Randall said!" Randall?

Sulley and I stopped and looked at each other. "Randall? Wait a minute."

Boo cried out in fear, got out of my light grip and I questioned, "Hey, hey. Where you going?"

"One, two, three, four! Get the kid back through the door!" Mike chanted. Then he said, "We can put the kid back, and the nightmare is over!"

Sulley and I had went over to Boo to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay, Boo," Sulley said, "What's the matter?"

"What's wrong Boo?" I asked, stroking her now exposed head.

"Come on, it's time to move!" Mike told us.

"Mike, what are you thinking?" Sulley asked him as Sulley picked up Boo, "We can't trust Randall. He's after Boo."

"Who cares? Let's go. This is a limited time offer," Mike announced.

"No, no," I said, standing my ground, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Sulley agreed, "Renny's right. I don't like this."

"Look guys," Mike told us, "You wanted her door, and there it is. Now let's move." At least Mike didn't call Boo an 'it' again.

"No Mike," Sulley stood his ground.

Mike sighed and said, "You want me to prove everything's on the up-and-up?" I nodded. "Fine! They want the door, I get the door. They're just a paranoid delusional fuzz ball and a practically human!" I frowned at him. He opened Boo's door. I saw the room was entirely dark.

Sulley whispered, "Mike, wait!" Mike walked in the room and Sulley whispered, "Mike."

Mike got on Boo's bed, started to jump on it, and then he was put in a bag. Boo whimpered in fear, and Sulley and I went under the table with Boo still in Sulley's arms.

Randall came out of the room carrying Mike in a big yellow crate.

Boo whined again and Sulley shushed her. Randall put the crate in in a hidden compartment some scream canisters, and closed the lid. Then he made the door go back to the door vault. Then Randall rolled the canisters and Mike in the crate out of the scare floor.

Boo fell over, and let out a small cry. Randall stopped, looked around for a second, and turned invisible. I didn't know where he went, and at every sound, I looked in that direction. 'Where is he?' I thought nervously.

Then the lunch bell rang, Randall had turned visible again, and he slithered back to the canisters, pushing it out of the scare floor.

Sulley and I got out from under the desk and started to follow Randall. Randall took Mike. He was going to pay.

"Hey Renny, where have you been all day?" Fang asked me, walking over to me.

I kept following Sulley. "Renny?" Fang questioned, stopping where she stood.

We followed Randall down hallways and corners, just to find a dead end. "Huh?" Sulley asked, "Mike? Mike? Where are you?" He put Boo down and Sulley and I started to look through the canisters.

"Mikey?" I questioned, "Where are you Mike?"

Then I heard creaking and a door thud against a wall. I looked up and saw Boo standing next to an opening in the wall.

Boo excitedly said something and then Sulley said, "Boo, way to go!"

"Great job Boo!" I told her, smiling. She giggled.

"Renny!" Fang shouted. I turned and saw Fang standing there, looking at Boo in fear. Fang then turned, and ran, screaming down the hall. "I'll be back," I told Sulley.

I chased after Fang and tackled her to the ground. "Help!" She shouted, "I found the-,"

I put one of my hands on my mouth, picked Fang up (with my hand still on her mouth), and carried her back to where Sulley and Boo were.

"You found the child!" Fang shrieked, "We have to tell-,"

"No one! Absolutely no one Fangali!" I exclaimed, using her full first name.

"Why? Human children, they're dangerous!" Fang told me.

I growled, slapped her, shook her, and said, "Human kids aren't dangerous! This human kid, Boo, she's a sweetheart!"

Fang looked shocked. I never said the word sweetheart to anyone since college, she knew that. Fang nodded and said, "Then, I trust you. You're my friend, and I should trust you. Now, what's going on?"

"Randall kidnapped Mike. We were about to save him," I told Fang.

"Can I come? Mike's my friend too, and I want him safe," Fang told me.

I smiled at my short friend.

* * *

**A/N: Renny: Random Question Time!**

**Me: Kay. Shoot.**

**Renny: If you have ten chocolate cakes and someone asks you for two of the chocolate cakes, how many chocolate cakes would you have?**

**Me: Ten.**

**Renny: What if they force you?**

**Me: Still ten.**

**Renny: What if they STEAL it?**

**Me: Ten. Also a dead body. **

**Renny: O_O **

**Me: *Laughs* Review!**


	13. The Scream Extractor

**A/N: Hello everyone of the planet Earth! Or Martians. Either way, as long as you like my stories and review, I don't hate you. Also a special shout out to Carlisle Fan 22 and Awesomo3000, whom have reviewed almost every chapter. I thank you both for that. :)**

**I don't own Monsters Inc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Sulley picked Boo up. The path was long and dark so Boo got closer to him in fear of the darkness. "It's okay," Sulley comforted her.

"Don't worry," I uttered. The four of us went down the path, and the door shut.

At the end of the path were pipes whistling and I heard someone venting. We followed the voice and then I heard Randall shout, "Yes! I got the kid!"

"More like Mike, Randall!" Fang muttered under her breath.

"When I get my claws on him," I growled threateningly, "I don't want Boo to be around."

"Oh, huzzah!" Fungus' voice called out.

"Fungus was in on it too? Great, and now I bet Mr. Waternoose is in on it too," I muttered to myself.

"That's great news," Fungus continued, "Not that I was concerned, of course."

"Just get over here and help me!" Randall ordered, "Come on, come on, come on. While we're young here Fungus." Randall opened the containers and got the box out of them, Fungus was helping Randall carry the box. "Kid needs to take off a few pounds," Randall groaned. For the record, Mike was pretty heavy, so I can't defend him in anyway.

They threw Mike into the chair, and Fungus let out a yelp. "Wazowski!" Randall almost shouted, shocked, "Where is it you little one-eyed cretin?" He poked Mike when he asked that.

"Okay, first of all," Mike sat up strait as he talked, "It's cree-tin. If you're going to threaten me, do it properly." I rolled my eyes. He's being calm when he should be scared. "Second of all, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is going to help you cheat your way to the top!"

Randall chuckled evilly, and questioned darkly, "You still think this is about that stupid scare record?" It isn't?

"It isn't?" Fang whispered to herself.

"Well…I did, right up until you chuckled like that and now I'm thinking I should just get out of here," Mike told him.

He tried getting up, but a bar kept him down. "I'm about to revolutionize the scaring industry," Randall told Mike as he locked Mike into the chair, "And when I do, even the great James P. Sullivan is going to be working for me."

I tried imagining that. I shuttered and shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought of Sulley working for Randall. "Well," Mike fearfully said, "Someone's certainly been a busy bee."

"First I need to know where the kid is and you're going to tell me," Randall ordered Mike.

"Yeah, I don't know anything," Mike told Randall.

"Uh-huh, sure," Randall said.

"I don't," Mike defended, "I mean, I don't."

Fungus started to mess with a control panel. There was metal grinding and squeaking coming from the ceiling. I looked up and saw a large machine.

I looked at Fang and she looked at me. "Not good," Both our expressions read. I looked back at what Randall was doing.

"….Hey, Randall!" Mike said as the machine got closer to his mouth.

"Say hello to the scream extractor," Randall told Mike.

"Hello," Mike greeted. I quietly slapped my forehead. Sometimes Mike. Sometimes… "Come on, where you going?" Mike asked Randall as he walked towards Fungus and behind (What I guessed was) the control panel. "We'll talk!" Mike continued, "Come on, we'll have a latte! We can talk about this."

Randall pushed Fungus aside and started to mess with the controls. "What's that thing? What is that thing?" Mike asked as the tip of the machine got closer to Mike. "Wait, wait, wait! Stop, stop! No, no! Come on, hey! Help, help, help!"

Sulley and I looked at each other and got up. We had to find the plug to turn the machine off. I heard Mike yell as we finally found the plug. Sulley quickly gave me Boo, and he yanked the plug out of its socket, turning the machine off.

"Oh, for…What did you do wrong this time?" Randall asked Fungus. By the tone in his voice, I could tell he was ticked off.

"I don't know. I calibrated the drive-," Fungus' voice echoed as we started to climb into the rafters.

"Go check the machine!" Randall ordered Fungus.

Fungus got up and walked over to the machine, saying, "There must be something wrong with the scream intake valve."

"Hmm," Randall said, looking at the wires, which had loosened when Sulley unplugged the machine. I heard him walk over to the outlet, pick it up, and put the plug back into the socket.

Sulley and I had made out way over to where Mike was trying to convince Fungus to let him go. Sulley grabbed Fungus and I made my way down to Mike. I broke Mike out of the bar holding him down and broke the cuffs holding him down with my upper arms, as I was holding Boo in my lower arms.

"Thanks Renny," Mike told me, rubbing his wrists as Sulley put Fungus in the chair.

Then, the machine started up again, and the tip of the machine went on his mouth. I felt bad for him, but he was helping Randall, who was trying to hurt Boo. Fang ran over to Fungus and punched him.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked her.

"I felt he deserved it," Fang said, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes again.

Sulley took Boo from me, and then we ran as fast as possible before Randall could get back. We burst through the secret entrance, Mike telling us, "Come on! This is crazy! He's gonna kill us!"

'No kidding! Ten bucks says I'm first!' I thought to myself.

A CDA agent said, "Careful. That could be contaminated."

"We got to get out of here now!" Mike said as we turned the corner, "We can start a whole new life somewhere far away! Goodbye Monsters, Inc. Goodbye Mr. Waternoose!"

"That'll never work! They'll find us!" Fang told us. Mike had ran out an exit.

"Mike, wait!" Sulley exclaimed, stopping and turning around. I stopped and wondered, what are you doing?!

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mike asked, coming back in the building as Sulley ran.

"Follow me, I have an idea!" Sulley said, still running. Fang and I followed him, along with Mike, who was just behind the three of us. Mike said no over and over again.

"I just hope it isn't insane!" Fang shouted.

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone here ever seen the movie, 'Flight Of The Navigator'? Good movie. So...REVIEW!**


	14. Scaring Boo

**A/N: Well, since hardly anyone liked this, I decided to rewrite the ending. HAPPY?! *Sighs* Well, I don't own Monsters, Inc. I do own Renny, and Fang though. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

From a distance, I heard the PA system in the testing area say, "Simulation Terminated."

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley and I shouted, bursting through the door to the testing area.

"James! Hope! Perfect timing!" Mr. Waternoose said, as Sulley and I ran to Mr. Waternoose with Boo still in his arms.

"No, no," I partially groaned.

"Sir, you don't understand," Sulley told Mr. Waternoose, but Mr. Waternoose wouldn't listen to Sulley.

"Ah, now show these monsters how it's done," Mr. Waternoose told Sulley, taking Boo and giving Boo to Mike, "Maybe you can do it too Hope. You are one of the best three scarers too."

I shook my head and told him, "Thanks, but I don't think that would be good."

"I insist!" Mr. Waternoose said.

"No, no. Sir…sir, you have to listen to me!" Sulley tried getting Mr. Waternoose's attention as Sulley and I walked onto the training simulator. We both tried reasoning with him, but Mr. Waternoose just wouldn't listen!

"Pay attention everyone," Mr. Waternoose told the trainees, facing them, "You're about to see two of the best scarers in the business." The trainees were excited, but I was getting angry. "Reset the simulator!" Mr. Waternoose announced, walking off the simulator.

"But-but sir!" Sulley stammered.

"I never signed up for this!" I grumbled.

The lights went off and the mother's voice said, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Mom," The robot boy said.

"Now, give us two big, loud roars," Mr. Waternoose told us.

"Mr. Waternoose! There's no time for this!" Sulley exclaimed.

I tried reasoning with Mr. Waternoose, "Absolutely no time! We have to-,"

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Roar!" Mr. Waternoose ordered, cutting me off.

"But-but-but sir!" Sulley and I stammered.

"Roar!" Mr. Waternoose ordered, louder this time. Sulley and I groaned. Then we faced the animatronic kid. I bared my razor sharp teeth, raised all my sharp claws, extended my wings, and let out a loud, scary roar. The robot boy shot up and let out a loud scream.

Sulley and I stopped roaring, and I saw Boo standing next to the bed. She ran away from Sulley and me crying. I folded my wings up again, and lowered my hands.

What have we done?

The students clapped, and Mr. Waternoose congratulated, "Well done. Well done, James and Hope."

What have **I** done?

"Boo?" Sulley and I asked, following Boo off the simulator.

I scared Boo. I make her cry.

We walked over to where Boo was, but she tried to get away from us.

And now? She's terrified of me.

"Boo," I said softly.

No.

She whimpered. I really did terrify Boo.

No!

"Boo, I'm sorry!" I tried to tell her. My mouth didn't work though. The words just wouldn't come out. I'm so sorry Boo.

Sulley and I got on our hands and knees and tried to get Boo to come out. She whined in fear. Then she squeezed in between two walls. "Boo?" Sulley and I asked in unison.

NO!

I got up to see Boo running away from us. "Boo, it's us," Sulley said as we tried walking over to her.

"Kitty and Mommy," I started to cry. The tears were rolling down my cheeks.

She backed away from us, and tripped on some cords. She sat up and her hood fell of her head, showing she was a human.

Mr. Waternoose backed up slightly and gasped, "The child!"

"Sir," Mike told him walking over to Mr. Waternoose, "Sir, she isn't toxic."

"She's really sweet," Fang said, walking over to where Mike and Mr. Waternoose stood.

"I know it sounds crazy, but trust us," Mike told Mr. Waternoose.

"Boo?" Sulley asked, both of us getting on his hands and knees again, "No, no, no, no," Boo whimpered, "It's okay. We were just…" Boo whimpered in fear of us as we tried to move closer to her.

I heard Boo say something like, "Please!"

"No, no, no, no, no, don't be scared," Sulley tried calming Boo, "That wasn't real. It's just a…We were just…"

Boo was crying, "No…"

I looked at the screens. It showed pictures of Sulley and me being terrifying, and scaring Boo. I truly did look like a monster.

"Boo," Sulley whispered. My tears fell faster. I couldn't fix this. I didn't have a spell that could help me in this situation.

Mike and Fang were saying to Mr. Waternoose, "…And he was going to test it out on that sweet, little girl."

Boo looked at Sulley and me. I saw her cheeks were covered with her tears. She got up and ran over to Mr. Waternoose and hid behind one of his legs.

"Boo," My voice cracked.

"Now that we have her he is trying to kill us!" Mike told Mr. Waternoose.

"This whole thing is Randall's fault!" Fang practically shouted.

"Randall?" Mr. Waternoose questioned.

"Yes. And we can take you to his secret lab, which is right here in this factory," Mike said.

"How could this happen? Oh, how could this happen?" Mr. Waternoose questioned, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, sir," Fang said blankly.

"Good," Mr. Waternoose told us, nodding slowly, "This Company can't afford any more bad publicity. Now, before we do anything else, let's take care of the child." He picked Boo up.

"Oh, I never thought things would come to this…not in my factory," Mr. Waternoose said as the door was taken back to the door vault, "I'm sorry you three got mixed up in this. Especially you James."

'Three? But Fang got mixed up into it too,' I thought, looking down at the short monster in confusion.

"But now we can set everything strait again for the good of the company," Mr. Waternoose continued.

I turned back towards the door as I heard it lock into place. I saw a metal door with lots of bots, and I could feel the cold radiating off the door.

"Uh, sir, that's not her door," Mike awkwardly told Mr. Waternoose.

"I know," Mr. Waternoose told us. Randall appeared in front of the door and opened it up, letting in the cold. Mr. Waternoose continued, "It's yours."

"What?" I shouted. Mike, Sulley, Fang and I all let out gasps. Mr. Waternoose pushed Mike, Sulley, and me into the cold as Randall held Fang back. "NO! Let me go!" Fang shouted.

I was thrown into the snow and rolled on my back. "YOU TRAITOR!" I screamed at Mr. Waternoose, sitting up.

Mr. Waternoose gave me one last smirk as the door slammed shut. "No!" Sulley shouted, getting up and opening the door again. He gasped as he saw the doorway back to the monster world was closed. "BOO!" Sulley shouted. His voice echoed as he shouted. "No! No! No! No! No!" Sulley said over and over again, trying to get back to Monstropolis.

"It's too late!" Mike told Sulley as Mike got to his feet, "We're banished, genius! We're in the human world!"

I couldn't save her. Waternoose was in it too. When I get back, I'll, I'll…I-I don't know what I'll do. I looked down at my lap for a few seconds and hugged my knees to my chest as Mike yelled at Sulley. Then he let out another yell and came running towards Sulley. Thing is, I was in front of Sulley. Mike hit into me, then Mike and I hit into Sulley, and then we all tumbled down the mountain.

We stopped at the bottom of the mountain and I rolled to the side of Mike and Sulley. Just as Sulley was about to hit Mike, I let out a big gasp when I saw a big, looming silhouette standing over us.

He got closer to us and exclaimed, "Welcome to the Himalayas!"

"Snowman!?" I asked, shocked.

"Renny!" He exclaimed, picking me up and hugging me, "How ya been my human-like friend?"

"I'm depressed," I sighed.

"Why's that?" He asked, putting me down, "Are you cold? We should get back to my home. Follow me."

Sulley and Mike got up and the three of us followed Snowman back to his home to get out of the freezing cold.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Renny. Now she's mentally beating herself up. So...Review!**


	15. Banished

**A/N: *Flips A Table* Okay. I was mad at first for the last chapter, but then I realized the ending did suck. Now that I flipped a table, I feel better. Also, I updated chapter 14's ending so it didn't, ya know, stink. Soo...go read that I guess! I don't own Monsters, Inc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

"'Abominable'!" Snowman said, putting a lantern down as he chuckled, "Can you believe that?" Mike was standing in front of the lantern, trying to stay warm. "Do I look abominable to you?"

"Not really," I muttered, looking at my feet. I patted my pockets. Wait, where did Little Renny go?!

**Back in Monstropolis**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Boo was holding the Little Renny doll to her inside her costume. She was scared of Randall and Waternoose.

**In The Himalayas**

**Renny's P.O.V.**

"Snow cone?" Snowman asked, offering some yellow snow cones.

Mike and I both looked at him.

"No, no, no, don't worry—it's lemon," Snowman told us.

"I hate lemon," I growled, looking back at my feet.

"Uh, okay. How about you, big fella?" Snowman asked, Sulley, who he was referring to, "Snow cone?"

"Did you see the way she…looked at me?" Sulley asked.

"Sulley, she gave me the same look," I told him, "I know how you feel."

"Ah, poor guy. I understand," Snowman said, "It ain't easy being banished. Take my buddy, Bigfoot. When he was banished, he fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy." Ouch! That must have itched in all the wrong places. I shivered again, trying to stay warm. "Wore it on his head like a tiara." Never mind. "Called himself King Itchy."

"Bigfoot had problems," I mumbled to myself.

"You got that right. Ah, it won't be so hard for you guys, though, ya know," Snowman explained. What was he talking about? "I mean, how lucky can you get? Banished with your best friends."

"They are not my friends," Mike told Snowman.

"Oh. I just assumed you three were buddies, you know when I saw you out there in the snow hugging and all that," Snowman explained.

"Look at those big jerks. Ruined my life and for what? A stupid kid!" Mike shouted.

I got up and ran over to him. I said darkly, "Don't EVER talk about Boo like that!"

"You're just defending her because you thought of her like she was your own kid! And you know you can't have kids, you scare guys away too much! You even scared away that stupid kid!" Mike shouted at me.

I got teary eyed again and ran back over to Sulley, burying my face in the snow to stop myself from crying.

"Because of you two, I am now stuck in this frozen wasteland!" Mike kept shouting.

"Wasteland? I think you mean wonderland!" Snowman tried to correct, "I mean, how about all this fabulous snow, huh? Oh, and wait 'till you see the local village. Cutest thing in the world. I haven't even mentioned all the free yak's milk."

"V-village? Like, with kids and young children and closets into the monster world?!" I almost shouted, getting off my face, standing up, and looking at Snowman.

"Kids? Sure. Tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks-,"

"Where is it?" Sulley asked, getting up and walking over to Snowman.

"It's at the bottom of the mountain," Snowman admitted, pointing to the exit/entrance of the cave, "Around a three day hike."

"Oh, three days?!" Sulley growled. He looked at me and questioned, "Renny, is there any way you could fly us there? A spell?"

I looked up at him and answered sadly, "I'm sorry Sulley. My wings are too cold. If I tried to cast a spell in temperatures like this, they wouldn't work. Not even my heat related ones!"

"We need to get there now!" Sulley shouted, he hit one of the walls, which made the cave shake. An icicle broke off the ceiling and it slid towards some skiing equipment.

Sulley gasped, and ran over to the equipment while picking the lantern up. He put it down by the equipment and started to dig through it all.

As he did, Snowman talked. "You want to go to the village? Rule number one here. Always. No. Never go out in a blizzard."

"Is that how you lost some of your toes?" I asked him as I walked over to Sulley, helping my blue, furry friend dig for stuff in the pile to make a small makeshift sled.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Snowman told us.

"We need to get to Boo," Sulley explained.

"We're going to that village! Randall could be hurting Boo!" I spoke, still helping Sulley.

I felt something cold hit my back. I turned and saw Snowman pointed to Mike, indicating Mike had hit both Sulley and me with a snow cone.

"Boo?!" Mike exclaimed, "What about us?" He picked up another lemon flavored snowball, broke it in two, and threw half at me and half at Sulley. It nailed me in the face, but I just wiped it off, turned around again, and continued helping Sulley. "Ever since that kid came in you two have ignored everything I've said and now look where we are!" He threw another snowball at my back. "Oh, we were about to break the record, Sulley! We would have had it made!"

"None of that matters now," Sulley replied.

"None of it matter…Wa-wait a second. None of it matters?" Mike questioned his friend. Sulley let out a sigh.

Sulley looked at me. I mumbled, "Only Boo matters to me now. Her and Fang. We have to save both of them."

"Okay," Mike said, "That's…no. Good. Great." He threw the snowball on the ground. "So, now the truth comes out, doesn't it?"

"Oh, would you look at that," Snowman awkwardly said, "We're out of snow cones, uh…Let me… just go outside and make some more." He walked out of the cave.

"Sulley, what about everything we ever worked for? That doesn't matter? Huh?" Mike asked as Sulley placed the lantern on the front of the sled. "And what about Celia? I am never…never going to see her again. Doesn't that matter?"

'Not really,' I thought.

Sulley sighed and we started pushing the sled towards the front of the cave. "What about me?" Mike questioned, "I'm your pal. I'm…I'm one of your best friends. Don't I matter?"

We stopped pushing it and Sulley turned, "We're sorry Mike," Sulley stated, "I'm sorry we're stuck out here. We didn't mean for this to happen but Boo's in trouble. I think there might be a way to save her if the three of us can just get down to that-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. 'The three of us'? No. There's no 'three of us' this time, pal. If-if-if you two want to go out there and freeze to death, be my guest because you guys are on your own."

Sulley turned again. He pointed at the sled, and then I got on it. Sulley then started to push the sled out of the cave, getting into the sled when it started to slide down the snow-covered mountain.

We hit a few bumps, and then the sled crashed into a rock, throwing us some feet away. The wind howled, I looked up, and saw a piece of wood had landed only a few centimeters away from my face.

I gulped slightly and crawled away from the wood. That was when I heard the scream. The scream of a child. Our tickets back to our world!

Sulley got up and shouted, "Come on!"

I got to my feet and both of us ran to the nearest kid's house.

* * *

**A/N: Me: Snow cone anybody? *Holds Up Snow cones***

**Renny: I volunteer! *Steals Cherry Snow cone* *Creepy Voice* My precious!**

**Me: O-kay. Have you seen The Hunger Games or The Hobbit or something lately?**

**Renny: Yesterday. Why?**

**Me: No reason. Review! *Holds Up a Sign Saying, 'Help Me!'***


	16. Saving Boo

**A/N: I don't own MI! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, Renny would be a real character in the movies, and there would be a prequel AND sequel to Monsters Incorporated!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

The door of the kid's room opened and Sulley and I burst through it. Sulley said, "Gangway!"

"Look out!" I exclaimed.

"Coming through!" Sulley shouted, "Sorry George."

"Hey, you can't just…" Charlie gasped and said, "23-," He stopped talking before he could finish his sentence. Then I heard the kid's door close. George must have finally got his payback! Good for him.

"Out of the way!" Sulley shouted as we ran down the hall to get to the secret entrance. I just hoped Boo and Fang were okay.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I was tied up and my mouth was covered with duct tape. Randall put Boo into the chair and she cried, "Don't!" as Randall put a metal bar over her and locker her hands. Boo struggled and something poked out of her costume. Randall snatched it, and said to Boo, "What's this?!"

"Mommy!" Boo cried.

Randall rolled his eyes and threw the doll on the ground next to me, making Boo shout, "No!"

"I never should have trusted you with this. Because of you, I had to banish my top scarer!" Waternoose said. My question is why they took me! Maybe it was because if they took me, Renny wouldn't be able to work her station. She hasn't the slightest idea how to work the door, and Renny was only about a hundred points under Randall.

"With this machine, we won't need scarers," Randall replied. That doesn't sound good! "Besides, Sullivan got what he deserved."

"He did not!" I wanted to scream, "Neither did Renny or Mike!"

"Sullivan was twice the scarer you will ever be! And so was Lawrence!" Waternoose told Randall. At that, Randall looked at Waternoose and growled at him. Waternoose was right though, crazy, evil, and manipulative, but right. Sulley and Renny were both twice as good scarers than Randall.

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Sulley and I ran down the hall where the secret passage was. Sulley grabbed the door, and ripped it off its hinges.

Then we ran down the secret passage.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Fungus activated the machine, and the nozzle started to go towards Boo's mouth. I started to struggle against the ropes, trying to break free. Curse my low amount of upper body strength!

"Kitty!" Boo called out, "Mommy!" She let out a scream.

There was a loud roar, and Sulley had come out of the fog. He moved the machine away from Boo, who happily said, "Kitty!"

"Sullivan?" Waternoose questioned as Sulley kept moving the machine. Finally, it broke and fell into Sulley's arms.

He threw it towards Waternoose and Randall, Waternoose being backed up against the wall, and Randall jumping onto the wall.

"Kitty!" Boo said, as Sulley broke the bar holding her down.

"Sorry Boo," Sulley told her as he picked her up. He untied the knot and took the rope off me.

"Stop him!" Waternoose ordered Randall.

"Let's get you home," Sulley told her as I got to my feet.

He grabbed Boo's scare card off the floor and we ran out of the room. I ripped the duct tape off my mouth and threw it behind me.

"So where's Renny?!" I shouted, trying to keep up with Sulley.

"We'll-,"

He was cut off when he was punched, and fell to the ground. "Finish him off!" Waternoose's voice called.

Sulley kept getting punched. "Sulley!" I exclaimed, trying to help him. My efforts were futile though, as I got a swift punch in the gut that knocked the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, holding my hurt stomach. Dang! Randall sure can punch!

I only watched helplessly as the invisible reptile monster picked up a scream canister, and hit Sulley with it. Sulley was thrown against a wall

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Sullivan!" Randall told him, going visible again. Sulley got up and threw a punch, but he missed. Randall had gone invisible again! Randall chuckled evilly. He punched Sulley as he turned visible again (WILL THIS DUDE EVER STOP?!). One of the punches knocked Sulley down and Boo slid out of Sulley's hand. They had gone out of my line of vision.

Then Waternoose walked over to me, grabbed me by my throat, and carried me away. I was going to die! "HELP!" I shouted, but was immediately silenced by Waternoose, who gripped my throat tighter.

"You will not mess up my plans! I will not let this company go under!" Waternoose told me, shaking me like a rag doll.

"Hello **SIR**!" Renny shouted, coming out of know where with a long metal pipe in her upper hands. I heard the bitterness in her voice. "Say hello to my little friend!" Renny quoted from a movie.

"Seriously?! This is not the time or place to be doing this!" I choked out.

"Yeah, yeah," Renny waved a bottom hand at me. Then she swung the pipe at Waternoose like a baseball bat. She hit him alright. Waternoose let go of me and fell on the ground, out cold.

"He won't be out very long!" Renny exclaimed, "I hit him lightly."

"That was light?!" I almost shouted.

"I mean light enough to knock him out but not kill him! Now come on!" Renny grabbed my right arm and pulled me towards Sulley, Mike, and Boo. Sulley was being choked by an invisible Randall.

"What's happening?" Renny asked me, panicked.

"Randall," I told her, fear in my three eyes.

"Come on pal, if you start crying, I'm going to cry and I'll never get through this," Mike said as Renny frantically tried to get Randall off Sulley. Though, every time she tried helping, she would just get punched, harder and harder.

"Come on!" Renny growled to herself. Another punch landed on her face, knocking her off Sulley and next to Boo and Mike.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Mike kept ranting, "You too Renny. But I am now."

"Sulley, I am baring my soul here," Mike said as he noticed Sulley wasn't paying any attention to him, "The least you could do is pay attention!" He threw the snowball he had at Sulley, but missed and hit Randall who was finally exposed. He turned back to his normal colors and fell to the ground, releasing Sulley of his grip.

"Thank goodness," Renny breathed.

"Hey, look at that-it's Randall! It's…oh," Mike realized what he did.

"Yeah, but you still saved Sulley!" I said as Renny was helped up by Sulley.

"Thanks," Renny smiled at the big furry monster.

"Don't mention it. Come on," Sulley said as Renny picked up Boo.

Then Mike, Sulley, Renny, and I all ran out of the secret room in the factory.

"Get up! There can't be any witnesses!" I heard Waternoose say to Randall as the four of us ran for our lives.

"There won't be," Randall growled. We're doomed!

* * *

**A/N: THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**

**Renny: Can we die later? Me and the other OC's are gonna head up to a lake. **

**Me: What lake?**

**Renny: I dunno. Somewhere in New Jersey. Camp something or other. Amber? No. Safire? No. Ruby? No.**

**Me: Crystal?**

**Renny: Yeah! That one! Camp Crystal Lake. **

**Me: Uh-oh. **

**Renny: What do you mean, 'Uh-oh'?**

**Me: Nothing. Uh, have fun dyi-I mean camping! *Smiles Nervously***

**Renny: O-kay. Thanks. *Grabs Bag* Later! *Walks Out of The Room* **

**Me: Since they're all gonna die, I want to see how they die. Anybody wanna take that job up? Write a story 'bout 'Friday The 13th'? Yes? No? Maybe? You can kill anyone you want.**

**Fang: What?**

**Me: Nothing! Uh, Review! *Bitterly* Cut the camera!**


	17. All Time Scare Record

**A/N: Sorry this one's kinda short for my standards. I want the door vault to be in the next chapter, SO! I don't own Monsters Inc. I do own Renny, Fang, and Renny's older sister (Who will be in the next story for Renny, and maybe the last chapter for this one). ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

We ran down the halls, Sulley holding Mike with one hand by the top of Mike's head. Boo was my arms and Fang was trying to keep up with Sulley and I, as she was still slightly out of it from when Randall hit her. Sulley said, "I'm glad you came back, Mike."

"Me too!" I laughed, "Thanks for coming back again, Mikey!" It must have taken him a while to get down that freezing mountain! But still, he came through for all of us!

"Somebody's gotta take care of you two, you big softies," Mike joked. Oh, Mike. I let out a laugh.

I heard Celia screaming, turned back, and saw she had tackled Mike out of Sulley's grasp. Sulley, Fang, and I stopped running. I muttered to myself, "Not good."

"Schmoopsie-poo, I really can't talk," Mike informed her.

Sulley grabbed Mike's arm, "Come on!" Sulley exclaimed. Celia kept onto Mike's legs as we went back to running for our lives.

"Michael, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, we are through!" Celia shouted, "If you're cheating on me, you're dead! You hear me? Dead!" I saw the fury in her eyes. Celia looked at me in anger. She really DID think Mike was cheating on her with me! Ha! Celia, if I wanted to date Mike, then I'd have to find an interest in him!

"Okay, here's the truth!" Mike started to tell his girlfriend, "You know the kid they're looking for-Sulley and Renny let her in."

"Hey!" I growled. I crossed my lower arms as I gave him an annoyed look.

Mike just ignored me and kept talking to Celia, "We tried to send her back, but Waternoose had this secret plot and now Randall's right behind us and he's trying to kill us!"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT PACK OF LIES, MIKE WAZOWSKI?!" Celia shouted at her boyfriend. Man, she was thick headed! Celia, can't you just believe your boyfriend!? He's telling the truth!

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said, jumping on my shoulder. Celia let out a scream and let go of Mike. And THAT was, 'What happens when Celia doesn't believe her boyfriend-Part Eight'!

"I love you Schmoopsie-poo!" Mike called to Celia.

"Move it!" I heard Randall say, "Look out, you…oh!" Then some canisters clanking together. Most likely, he tripped over some of the scream canisters. Serves him right!

We ran onto the scare floor, Mike was saying, "Look out. Coming through, here, coming through! Make way!"

"Sorry!" I yelled back when I had stepped on someone's tentacle.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Mike told Sulley when we got to their station. Sulley scanned the card, took Boo from me, and then I heard Randall say, "There they are!" Ah, crud.

Over the PA, Celia's voice said, "Attention, Employees: Randall Boggs has just broken the all-time scare record." Ha! Not in this millennium!

"Huh?" Randall questioned as he was surrounded by other employees, "No I didn't! Get out of my way!"

"Thank you Celia!" Fang exclaimed.

Boo shrieked. I turned around to see Boo's door coming towards the station. Boo was going to go home!

"There it is!" Mike said, pointing to the white door.

"Get off my tail!" Randall ordered, "Let me through!" He pushed himself through the crowd of monsters and started to walk towards us.

Sulley had a look of realization on his face and hit the big red button on the panel. That button would send all the doors back.

"Sulley, what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Grab on Mike and Renny!" Sulley ordered, grabbing a door. I grabbed the door behind Mike and Sulley's, but Fang was too slow to grab a door.

"Are you out of your-," Mike questioned Sulley as he grabbed onto Sulley's tail. Then Mike screamed.

"Fang!" I shouted, trying to grab her arm. But, I missed her by just a few short centimeters. I was too far up, and I couldn't go back.

"I'll be okay! Keep the kid safe!" Fang shouted as the door went into the door vault.

"We will!" I yelled back. I promise Fang. I promise.

"Sulley, what are we doing?" Mike questioned.

I jumped onto the door they were hanging on and answered simply, "Saving Boo!"

"Right, we have to get Boo's door and find a station," Sulley confirmed. That's a great idea!

"What a plan-simple, yet insane!" Mike told us. WHAT?!

I kind of grew very angry at my short green friend. Sulley and I were trying to help Boo get back to her world. If our plan isn't good, then maybe HE should think of an idea! I blew up in his face. "Then you think of a plan Mr. Plan-Thinker-Man!" I ordered. Mike stayed quiet. "That's what I thought!" I growled angrily.

My anger at Mike went away when I turned back and saw Randall jumping on a door to get closer to us. "Uh-oh!" I muttered, turning back to the direction Sulley and Mike were facing.

That was when I saw the door vault. The absolute biggest room in all of Monsters, Inc. It had every door of every child on the planet. The doors just waiting for its card to get swiped so all the scarers in floors A through Z could scare all the kid or kids in their bedrooms. We just needed to catch up to Boo's door to put her back into her world; back into the human world.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	18. The Door Vault

**A/N: So in this chapter, if you look hard enough, you might find something out about Randall that involves Renny. ALSO! I don't own Monsters, Inc. Monsters U, OR any of the Monsters Inc/U merchandise. But if I think of making a Renny plushie, I will own that. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

As I admired the enormous room, Sulley told the Mike, Boo, and I, "Hold on!" I held onto the door tighter as it went along its path, gaining speed as the door we hung onto followed after Boo's door.

"Ahh!" I screamed, all four of my hands gripping the door.

"Wow!" Mike commented.

"Don't look down!" Sulley told us. I looked down and saw it was hundreds of feet to the ground.

"Too late!" I shouted, looking upwards again. The roller coaster like ride got bumpy, and both Boo and my teeth were chattering. Then there was a drop. A long, scary drop. I gripped the door tighter as we went down the long drop. I think I made claw marks in the door when I gripped it.

Boo screamed with excitement, and the door activated. "I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick!" Mike said to himself. I had heard him talking over the roaring of the door moving down the track, as he was almost shouting it.

The mechanism turned the door around a corner and I saw a simple machine that would separate the doors, and put them in where they belong. Boo's door was put much farther away from where the door we were holding onto was put. I extended my wings. A stupid move made by myself, as when I opened my wings, my left wing got caught in the mechanism.

I let out a blood curdling scream, and pulled my wings out of the grinding metal. My wings were bleeding very deeply and I doubted I could move them, until I got to a doctor, let alone fly to Boo's door. I cursed very softly (So Boo wouldn't hear it and repeat it). "Boo's door," Sulley said, frantically as Mike, Sulley, and I looked around the wall for it.

"There it is!" Mike exclaimed. My head snapped to where Mike was pointing and, sure enough, I saw Boo's door.

"Yes!" I cried happily.

"How are we supposed to get to it now?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," I told him. Like I said before, since my wing was hurt, I couldn't fly. The door we held onto went all the way to the back of the line. I growled.

Then Mike said, "Oh, it's a dead end, Sulley!" I looked behind me and saw Randall poking his head into the row we were in. Aw, crud.

"There he is," Mike said, looking at Randall.

"Make her laugh!" Sulley ordered Mike and me.

"What, Sulley?" Mike questioned.

"Just do it!" Sulley told us.

"Oh," Mike grabbed his eyelid, and then let it slap back into place, "OW!"

Boo let out a giggle, and the giggle turned into a laugh. Then, all the doors activated after just a few seconds.

"Way to go Boo!" I told the kid. I turned back and saw Randall was closer. "Eep!" I squealed.

"Get it open!" Sulley said.

"Here he comes!" Mike gasped, opening the door, climbed in, then Sulley and Boo, and then me.

"Give me that kid!" Randall shouted. I was a mere inches from being in Randall's grasp, and slammed the door shut. I heard a thud. Probably Randall jumping into the door, as he tried to lunge for me when I closed the door.

"Why couldn't we get banished here?" Mike questioned as Sulley, Mike, Boo, and I jumped into what looked like Hawaii.

"It is warm, feels nice," I said to myself.

"Come on. We got to find another door," Sulley told us as we ran into another house.

After we had ran into the next kid's closet, Sulley almost fell out of the closet. Sulley looked around and Sulley shouted, "Look, Boo's door!"

He started to climb into another door and I followed him.

"There he is! Hurry up, hurry up!" Mike told me. I rolled my eyes, Sulley grabbed his arm, but Sulley's hand slipped and he almost dropped Mike. Mike then screamed, and Sulley pulled him up into the next door.

"Huh. Japan," I mumbled as I looked around.

"Come on! It slides, it slides!" Mike told Sulley.

"Ooh, right, right, right," Sulley slid the door open and we ran out of it.

"Is that Mount Fuji?" I muttered to myself.

"Come on!" Sulley told me, grabbing two of my arms in one of his hands.

Sulley opened another closet and stopped in his tracks. "Jump! We're right behind you!" Mike told him. Then, Sulley jumped. Mike and I jumped after him. Sulley grabbed onto a green door, Mike grabbed onto a brownish door, and I jumped onto a plain white door. We jumped onto a platform after the doors had gone down a slope and Sulley said, "Come on!"

"Hurry up! Keep moving!" Mike told us.

The three of us ran to a door on the floor. Sulley opened the door up. Then we looked behind us and saw Randall jumping onto another moving door.

"Get inside!" Sulley told me after Mike had jumped in.

"Ooo! That was weird," Mike said to himself as Sulley jumped on him. "Oof!" Then I jumped on Sulley and Mike. "Ow!"

I looked around. "Hey, Paris!" I smiled, seeing the large structure outside the window.

"Mike?" Sulley asked, sitting up and looking around. I slid off Sulley and giggled when I saw Mike struggling to get out from under Sulley.

Sulley saw Mike and got up, saying, "Oh, sorry, buddy." Sulley helped Mike out, and the three of us ran out of the French kid's bedroom.

Mike hung onto the white door as Randall looked around for us. Mike slammed the door closed, crushing Randall's fronds in the doorway. "I hope that hurt, lizard boy!" Mike told Randall. Mike jumped onto the door Sulley, Boo, and I were on. They Mike and Sulley laughed together. I scoffed. Evil or not, Randall's fronds were sensitive. It could really hurt him if they got broken or something.

"Great job, buddy. We lost him," Sulley congratulated Mike.

Boo let out a squeal and Sulley shouted, "Boo!"

I heard Randall let out a laugh. I looked up and saw he was holding Boo in one of his hands. "No!" Sulley and I shouted. Randall messed with the clamp holding the door to the beam, and Sulley, Mike, and I started to fall with the door. The three of us started to scream, and Randall shouted, "Nice working with you!"

"Get it open!" Sulley shouted.

"I'm trying!" Mike told him.

"Open the door!" I yelled. Mike went into the door and Sulley and I struggled to get in as the door kept falling.

"Come on, get in here!" Mike pulled both of us into the door, and I shut it before we could get hurt.

"We have to get to the other kid's room!" I shouted, recognizing the room we were in and knowing the kid had a younger sibling. We ran out of the older kid's room, into the younger, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

I threw my body into the door, but it still wouldn't open. "Let me try," Sulley offered. He then tried opening the door, and it only took him about three tries. He went out of the room and back into the door vault, saying, "Boo!" Mike and I climbed out of the door next.

Sulley, Mike, and I went over to the railing, and then the other railing. "There they are!" Sulley gasped.

He ran over to the edge of the platform, and Mike questioned, "Sulley what are you doing? Sulley!"

Simple. He was saving Boo. Sulley jumped off the platform and held onto the door. Mike and I followed him, jumping onto the door behind Sulley.

"Looks like we caught the express, pals!" Mike said.

"Do you see them?" Sulley asked.

"Straight ahead!" Mike responded. Sulley jumped onto a faster moving door, and so did Mike and I.

I saw they were getting farther and farther away from us. I knew there was only one thing I had to do. I had to fly to save Boo. I extended my wings and Mike questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save Boo," I responded. The air took control of my hurt wing. "Ah!" I shouted. I flew over to where Sulley, Randall, and Boo were, and saw Randall had climbed into the green door he was clinging to. Sulley jumped, and kicked the door open. I followed after him, folding up my wings again as I landed.

"Kitty! Mommy!" Boo exclaimed happily as she turned.

"Boo!" Sulley and I exclaimed. I ran over to her to give her a hug, but had the wind knocked out of me by a blur, which I guessed was, Randall. I was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground. I had a horrid pain in my head.

Then Randall hit into Sulley, and he was knocked out of the door, being held only by his claws. "No," I gasped, still trying to regain my breath.

"Look at everybody's favorite scarer now! You stupid, pathetic waste!" Randall told him. He stomped on one of Sulley's feet. I managed to get up and softly walk over to Randall, trying to knock HIM out of the door. Boo whimpered in fear of Randall.

"You've been number one for too long Sullivan!" Randall continued. Then, just as I was about to push him, he turned again, and punched me square in the jaw. I fell to the ground in pain, and spit out a sharp, bloody tooth. I gasped, seeing my tooth. Randall put his foot on Sulley's hand, and then Randall told him, starting to push him out of the door, "Now your time is up! And don't worry. I'll take care of the kid AND Renny!"

"No!" Sulley shouted. I couldn't get up again. I couldn't help. I could only watch as Boo jumped onto Randall, and pulled on his fronds. He let out a yell of pain. I TOLD YOU HIS FRONDS WERE SENSITIVE! Randall stumbled backwards, almost falling down a few times. Randall turned different colors and patterns as Boo pulled on his fronds. Randall slammed into a bookshelf, and slid down the side of it. Sulley started to climb his way into the room as Randall fell to the ground. He quickly got up, but not before Boo could pick up a bat and start to hit him with it! Randall turned almost twenty different colors and patterns before Sulley finally grabbed Randall's throat and lower body to keep him from getting away.

Boo roared angrily at Randall as he tried to get away from Sulley. "She's not scared of you anymore," Sulley told him. Then Boo gave one more roar. "Looks like you're out of a job," Sulley continued. Randall gulped, and Boo helped me get back to my feet. I took a few deep breaths, trying to get my breathing back to normal. "Mommy," Boo said, hugging my leg. I picked Boo up and gave her a tight hug. "It's okay Boo. Mommy's here," I whispered to her.

About five minutes later, Mike had laid a door against the railing of a platform and opened it up. I saw it was a door to a bayou, most likely in the south part of the United States.

As Randall was about to be thrown into the door, he begged, "Wait, please, don't, don't, don't!" Then Sulley threw him into the door, Randall shouting, "NO!"

"And he is…out of here!" Mike laughed. I could only imagine what Randall was going through in the bayou…

_"Mama, another gator got in the house," A young boy's voice said._

_"Another gator!? Give me that shovel! Come here!" An older woman's voice told Randall._

_"Ooo! Ow! Ah!" Randall shouted in pain as the shovel hit him. _

_"Get him Mama! Get that gator…" The boy cheered._

Whoa! What was that? I shook my head of the thoughts and saw Mike throw the door over the railing. After a few seconds, I heard the door crash to the ground, and I knew it had smashed into the ground.

Boo made some noises, waving her hand at the destroyed door. "That's right Boo. You did it," Sully told her, a smile on his face, "You beat him."

Boo threw a raspberry at the broken door. "Come on," Sulley said, walking away. Mike and I followed closely behind him.

A few minutes later, we finally climbed up to Boo's door. "Finally, we made it," I sighed, relieved this was all over.

"Okay Boo, it's time to go home. Take care of yourself and be a good girl, okay?" Mike opened the door, and Sulley and I gasped.

Mike said sadly, "Oh, no!"

"Make her laugh again," Sulley ordered.

"Alright I got a move here. It'll-,"

"JUST DO IT!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, okay," Mike put his hands up slightly in defense. He jumped up, did a back flip, and when he landed, the metal bar hit Mike where no monster wants to get hit.

"Oh, sorry, she didn't see that," Sulley apologized as he flipped Boo's hood back.

"What?" Mike screeched, "What'd you do, forget to check if her stupid hood was up ya big dope?!"

I slapped my forehead as Boo crossed her arms and pouted. Sulley sort of sang, "Uncle Mike, try not to yell in front of her."

"You know we still need her to laugh," I continued for him, keeping up the sing-song voice. Mike laughed slightly and climbed into the door frame.

"Hey, Boo, just kidding. Look!" Then Mike squished his head into the door frame, making his head look partially deflated.

After Boo hadn't laughed for a few seconds, (and she still had her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face) Mike told her blankly, "These are the jokes kid."

Then the door started to move. Again. "Aw great! What next?" I questioned as the door kept moving.

"What's happening?" Mike questioned.

"Hold on!" Sulley answered and ordered him.

* * *

**A/N: Also, I will be answering Guest questions at the end of my chapters for now on. For the people who have accounts, I'll just PM you answers to your questions. So:**

**M-Inc-fan: I don't know what Renny would have turned out like. I guess she would be kind of bitter to Boo and annoyed by her a lot. Kind of like how I am to haters. **

**Review!**


	19. Tricking Waternoose and the Goodbyes

**Renny's P.O.V.**

As the door traveled back to the scare floor, I heard Waternoose's echoed voice saying, "…Cut the power. You'll have the child and the criminals responsible for this whole mess." I heard the anger, fake anger, in his voice. He was lying to the CDA! When he gets caught for causing this mess, he's going to be in twice as much trouble. No one's allowed to lie to the CDA. They're kind of like the human's FBI people.

Mike turned to Sulley, Boo, and me and harshly whispered, "Great. A welcoming committee! What are we going to do?"

Sulley smiled and started to take Boo out of her costume, along with taking off one of her socks. Then he quietly started to explain his plan. Mike would distract the CDA and Waternoose while Sulley and I grabbed Boo's door and hightailed it out of there.

Then the door was pulled to the ground, and the light above the door switched off. Then a CDA agent announced, "This is the CDA. Come out slowly with the child in plain sight."

Mike held the empty costume in one hand with Boo's sock on his tongue. He extended his arm and announced to the CDA agents, "Okay, okay. You got us." He walked out from behind the door and continued, "Here we are. Here's the kid. I'm cooperating. But before you take us away, I have one thing to say;" He extended his tongue, took the sock off it, saying, "Catch!" Then he threw the sock on a random CDA agent.

Then all the CDA agents began to shout tackling the agent that got hit with the sock, "2319! We have a toxic projectile," as Mike ran away from them at his top speed.

Then I heard, "Halt! After the suspect!" Then all the CDA agents ran after him, saying stuff I couldn't understand as they ran after Mike.

As Waternoose started to chase after Mike, Sulley broke the large claws that held Boo's door in place, picked it up, and started to run out of the room, saying to Boo and me, "Come on."

"Don't let them get away!" Waternoose told the agents. Then Sulley bumped into some scream canisters, knocking them over. Waternoose turned, questioning, "What…?!" Then he saw us. Sulley grabbed Boo and we ran out of the scare floor. "Come back! They have the child!"

We ran towards the scare simulator as Waternoose shouted as we ran, "Sullivan? Lawrence? Sullivan! Lawrence! Give me the child!"

"Me not go!" Boo cried.

"Give her to me!" Waternoose ordered.

Sulley and I burst into the scream simulator, and Sulley gave me the door. He grabbed a pipe and twisted the pipe around the handles of the doors as Waternoose started to bang on the two doors. This would keep Waternoose out…Temporarily.

Sulley went over to the scare simulator's door, and took it off its spot. As Waternoose kept banging on the door, trying to get in, Sulley replaced the simulator door with Boo's door.

"Sullivan! Lawrence!" Waternoose shouted, trying to get in. I pulled one of the chairs in the room off the floor, the screws breaking when I grabbed the chair. Then I hit Waternoose with it. "Ow!" Waternoose shouted in pain, getting thrown back a few feet. I think I broke his hand, to tell you the truth. "Lawrence! You'll pay for that!" Since I was so close to the door, Waternoose had easily walked back to the door and scratched me in the throat with his good hand.

I cried out in pain, clutching my throat and trying to stop the blood flow out of my neck. He had cut my neck deep. Very deep. "Come on!" Sulley shouted to me, picking Boo up. At least I distracted Waternoose for a few seconds more.

"Don't go in that room!" Waternoose ordered us.

I followed after Sulley and saw he was tucking Boo into bed, and saying, "I think we stopped him, Boo. You're safe now. You be a good girl, okay?"

I heard the bedroom door open, close, and Waternoose say, "This has gone far enough, you two."

"She's home now! Just leave her alone!" Sulley told him.

"Leave…her…alone," I croaked out, my throat hurting with each word I spoke, "Please…"

"I can't do that! She's seen too much. You all have," The anger in his voice was strong.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sulley tried to cooperate with Waternoose.

"I have no choice!" Waternoose boomed, "Times have changed. Scaring isn't enough anymore."

"But kidnapping children?!" Sulley shouted.

"I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die and I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!" Waternoose raised his arm, and hit me into Sulley, making both of us get thrown to the front of the bed. I fell next to Sulley, my head taking most of the impact. I finally let go of my throat and saw my hand and claws were cloaked in crimson blood.

"No!" Sulley and I shouted as Waternoose made a grab for Boo. Then he grabbed her and…the robot boy was pulled up by Waternoose.

Then the wall was raised and I saw lots of CDA Agents, and Mike behind the control panel.

I let out a sigh of relief as Mike turned to the CDA and said, "Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but I spotted several big mistakes."

Waternoose stuttered as Sulley got up and then helped me to my feet. "You know what? Let's watch my favorite part again…Shall we?"

The televisions were fuzzy for a few seconds and then Waternoose shouted, again, "I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die."

"Wha…? Wha…?" Waternoose questioned as the video played a few more times.

Then Waternoose was grabbed by two CDA agents, one of them saying, "All right, come with us, sir."

Waternoose was arguing with the agents, trying not to get arrested. Then he said to Sulley and me, "I hope you're happy Sullivan and Lawrence! You two destroyed this company. Monsters, Inc is dead! Where will everyone get their scream now?! The energy crisis will only get worse because of you two!" Then two CDA agents slammed the two doors in his face.

"Stay where you are," Agent 00112 told Sulley, Mike (who had walked over to us as Waternoose was yelling at us), and me, "Number one wants to talk to you."

"Attention!" The CDA agents cleared out of the way to let number one in. I was shaking, scared of what number one would look like. Some other CDA agents walked in before the big cheese. When I saw number one, I was shocked. It was Roz.

"Hello boys," Roz announced, her hands behind her back, "Lawrence." I blinked twice, trying to process the information.

"Roz," Sulley and Mike were both just as shocked as I was.

"Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted when you intercepted the child, Mr. Sullivan and Miss Lawrence," Roz explained to us as she walked over to us, "Of course, without your help, I never would have known that this went all the way up to Waternoose."

Boo got out from behind the bed, where she was hiding and ran over to us. "Now, about the girl," Roz said.

"We just want to send her home," Sulley said, picking her up.

"Very good. Bring me a door shredder," Roz told someone through her wrist communicator.

"What, you mean…you mean, we can't see her again?"

"That's the way it has to be," Roz answered Sulley, "I'll give you five minutes." I hugged Boo lightly and got out little Renny, which I had picked up earlier in Randall's lab, and gave it to Boo.

I hugged Boo once again, and then let go of her. At this point, I was clinging to consciousness. "So much blood," I mumbled, falling to the ground.

"Renny!" Sulley gasped.

"No!" Mike yelled.

"Mommy!" Boo screamed.

"Get her a doctor!" I heard Roz order as my vision started to fade to black.

"Now don't talk, and don't fly for a few weeks, okay?" The doctor told me a few minutes later after he had sewed my throat and wing back up, and then the back of my head, as when I hit it against the floor, it was opened up by something metallic in the floor.

I nodded and walked into Boo's door, where Boo was trying to get Sulley to stay. "Come here you!" Sulley laughed, picking Boo up and bringing her to her bed. He placed Boo in her bed, and put the covers on her. He held up the doll Boo handed him and sang, "Oh, he's a happy bear."

Boo giggled as Sulley put the doll next to her. I smiled at the two, walked over to them, and, going against the doctor's orders, said, "Boo be careful not to lose little me. I don't want you to forget me."

"Okay Mommy," Boo smiled up at me, and then pointed at the doorway into the monster world. Boo said something I couldn't understand with words, but I knew what she meant. Sulley did too.

Sulley said, "Nothing's coming out of your closet to scare you anymore, right?"

Boo gave a nod, and then my smile got even bigger. "Good-bye, Boo," Sulley and I told her in unison.

"Kitty. Mommy," Boo looked up at us.

"Kitty and Mommy have to go," Sulley informed her. Sulley hugged Boo good-bye as I was just about ready to cry. Then I hugged both of them.

We let go of each other and then Sulley and I headed towards the door. Sulley and I gave her one last look of sadness, and then Sulley closed the door.

Then, Boo's door got shredded. "None of this ever happened," Roz announced, "And I don't want to see any paperwork on this."

Then a CDA agent walked in the door with Fang in his arms, tied up and gagged. "We found her in a closet," He announced.

"Fang!" I shouted, quickly walking over to her. I cut her bindings and she took the gag off her mouth. "THIS IS ALL WATERNOOSE! HE DID IT! HE-Oh. I see you have everything worked out," Fang announced, looking at the door shredder.

I nodded as I wiped my tears away.

"I'm going to go talk to Roz," Fang informed me, walking out of the room, behind the agents.

The door closed, and then Mike picked up a piece of Boo's door. He handed it to Sulley, who looked at it, and closed his fist around it.

As Sulley, Mike, and I walked out of the building, Mike was saying, "I'm telling you two, when that wall went up you should have seen the look on Waternoose's face. Whoo-hoo! I hope we get a copy of that tape. Hey, you two alright? Come on, pals, cheer up, we did it! We got Boo home! Ah, sure, we put the factory in the toilet, and gee, hundreds of people will be out of work now. Not to mention the angry mob that'll come after us when there's no more power, but, hey…at least we had some laughs, right?"

Sulley stopped as Mike kept going. I stopped between them and Sulley mumbled with a look of realization, "Laughs…"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, thanks a bunch for all of you awesome people! REVIEW!**


	20. Kitty! Mommy!

**A/N: So, this is the final chapter. I can happily tell you there will be a prequel and a sequel to this story. I don't own Monsters, Inc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

***One Year Later***

The little white haired girl was sleeping quietly in bed. Her closet door quickly opened and closed, waking her from her slumber. "Hello," She called out, scared, "Mom?"

I stood at my full height, and loomed over her. She whimpered in fear. I leaned forward just enough so little Brianna could see my face. I smiled and greeted, "Hello there!"

"H-hi," Brianna whimpered, her face half covered by her blanket.

"Nice to see you," I chuckled. She whimpered again, so I chuckled again and said, "Okay. Less conversation, more ha-ha."

I took an anvil, hammer, a block of wood, and a doll out of my pocket. Then I started to juggle the anvil, hammer, and block of wood as I used the doll to do some ventriloquism.

"Hey Little Pete, what's the news on the street?" I asked the doll as I juggled with my upper arms.

"Your cat was run over by my uncle car!" The doll replied.

"What! Man, Fluff's gone?!" I questioned the doll as Brianna started to laugh slightly.

"Yep! And I paid my uncle to do it!" The doll replied.

"What?! Why you little!" I tackled the doll as I kept juggling behind my back.

"Hey! SOS!" Pete cried. Then I stopped juggling to strangle the doll, and the anvil, hammer, and block of wood all dropped on my head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried each time I was hit by one of my three props hit me.

I got up, picked up all my props, and put them into my pocket. Then Pete laughed. "You be quiet," I growled at him, taking the spell I cast on him off of him.

I heard a giggle, and then the giggle turned into an all-out laugh. I turned and saw Brianna laughing her head off.

"Okay. I got to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow!" I told her, opening her closet door, walking out of it, and closing the door back up.

I watched as the scream canister filled up quickly. Then I heard Sulley say to Mike, "…The fact that laughter is ten times more powerful than scream had nothing to do with it."

I laughed at my friends and Celia called out to Mike, "Oh, Googley Bear. Come here you."

"Schmoopsie-poo!" Mike shouted, throwing his microphone behind him and running over to her.

"Googley," Celia then had Mike in a dip, and her snakes were kissing him. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at the couple. "Girls," Celia addressed her hair, "Girls, stop. Stop, stop, stop! Michael you're such a charmer."

"Hey, did you bring the magazine?" Mike asked as Celia let go of him and Mike stood upright again.

"They just delivered a whole box," Celia told him.

"Let me see it!" Mike laughed, running over to the box. He put it on the floor and questioned, "Sulley, Renny, and I made the cover, right?" Then a few seconds later he cried out happily, "I'm on the cover of a magazine! Ow!"

I looked around the room, smiling at all the happy and laughing monsters in the room. All the monsters knew children weren't dangerous, so they didn't mind touching the kids or their toys anymore. Some even played with kids while in their room.

I noticed Sulley looking under all the papers under his clipboard to see the drawing of Boo and him that Boo had drawn. Under the drawing was that shred of Boo's door that Mike gave him. I sighed, looked up at Sulley, and told him, "I miss her too."

"Hey Sulley! Renny!" Mike shouted, walking over to us.

"Hey, uh, Mike. We were, uh, just-,"

"Well listen, if you two got a minute there's something I want to show you," Mike said, taking our hands as Sulley stuttered, "But, but, but-,"

"Okay, close your eyes," Mike ordered. I did as told, and kept walking with my two friends. "Follow me. Come on," Mike started to bring us out of Scare Floor F, "No peaking!"

Then we were lead into the room where the laugh simulator was. "Keep coming, keep coming, keep coming," Mike repeated, letting go of me and probably Sulley, "Come on, keep coming."

"Mike…"

Follow the sultry sound of my voice," Mike told us.

"Oh Mike," I sighed.

"Okay, stop! Open them," Mike ordered. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find Boo's door in the station.

"Mike…" I muttered.

"Is that…"

"Sorry it took so long, pals," Mike apologized, holding out his hands, "It was a lot of wood to go through. You know, it only works if you have every piece."

Sulley flipped the papers on his clipboard, took the piece of wood off of it, and placed the wood into the missing section of the door. Then the door activated. Mike took a few steps back, and Sulley reached for the handle. Then he opened the creaking door. I was next to him as he opened the door, and I stuck my head in too.

"Boo?" We both questioned simultaneously.

Then I heard, "Kitty! Mommy!" I looked strait and saw Boo in her room. I gave the biggest and warmest smile anyone could ever give when I saw Boo.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Renny can juggle, and she just put a spell on the doll. Renny can go a lot of things with her hands. She's got four of them. XD Onto the replies!**

**Guest Melissa: Yeah, Renny did get hurt a lot, but that's just the price she paid while protecting Boo.**

**Guest Alejandra: Yeah, Fang is likeable. Plus, everybody HATED ME when I made her a bad guy, so I changed it. **

**Awesomo3000: For Fang I would want either Selena Gomez, Ariana Grande, or Cathy Cavadini (Look Her Up If You Don't Know Her). For Renny I would have Elizabeth Gillies, or Jennette McCurdy. **

**Carlisle Fan 22: I think I answered your question...**

**Review!**


	21. Deleted Scenes

**A/N: So, I wasn't planning this chapter. But, since everyone wanted the deleted scenes with Renny, I shall give it to you all. I don't own Monsters, Inc. I hope you guys like it! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Deleted Scenes**

**Renny's P.O.V.**

"Speed."

"Marker."

Boo backed Sulley closer to his chair. Sulley then climbed on his chair, and fell backwards on it. Boo giggled, and I bust out laughing. I asked as I chuckled, "C-can we try that again? Sulley, take a seat. Wait. You can't!" I got everyone to laugh at that.

* * *

All the scarers were walking in onto the scare floor. Then Sulley tripped! All the other scarers and I fell down like dominoes. "Sulley!" I cried, getting off George, who I had fallen on.

* * *

Boo was coloring. Then she opened her mouth, waiting for the next piece of cereal to get thrown into her mouth. Sulley threw it at her, but she missed. I let out a small chuckle.

A few minutes later, another piece of cereal was thrown at Boo, but that one hit her face, and bounced off her slightly. Then it fell between her knees. Then it was thrown too high for her to get, and she fell backwards.

Everyone was laughing. I asked, giggling, "Take five?"

"Okay, cut," The director ordered.

* * *

The toilet flushed, and Sulley said, "Okay, you finished now, right? Hello?"

"Hello," Roz said, walking out of the stall.

"Ahh!" Sulley and I both jumped back, surprised and scared of Roz.

Roz let out a laugh, and then Sulley and I laughed.

* * *

"Come on, get lost, you two. You're making him loose his focus," Mike told Smitty and Needleman.

"Oh, sorry," Needleman apologized.

"See you later, fellas," Sulley said as we walked away from the two.

"Go get 'em Mr. Solomon," Smitty said his line wrong.

"You idiot!" Needleman slapped Smitty, "It's Sullivan, not Solomon!"

"What?"

"You're messing up the scene!" Needleman slapped Smitty again.

"Sorry!" Smitty called.

"We're never going to work in Hollywood again!" Needleman told him.

"Let me do it over!" Smitty called to the director.

"Shut up!"

"Keep rolling!"

"You're making it worse!" Needleman yelled to Smitty as Needleman shook him.

* * *

"Duck and cover people!"

Everyone took cover, and two of the CDA agents went through the skylight's windows, but the third agent's window didn't open. He slid down it, and I laughed.

* * *

"Hey, thanks guys. That was a close one," George thanked.

The yellow tarp was raised over his head, there was some struggling, he was shaved, rinsed off, and the tarp was pulled down, revealing Roz. "Ta-da!" She announced, her arms in a pose.

All the CDA agents laughed, while I put a hand to my mouth and giggled.

* * *

"Oh, Boo," Mike hugged Boo, "It's been fun." He let go of her, and she took Sulley's hand. Mike continued, "Go ahead. Go throw up."

Boo giggled, and I said, "Oops!"

"What? What did I say?" Mike asked the director, "What? What?"

"Throw up," I told Mike.

"Oh."

"Cut!" The director shouted.

* * *

"Hey, Ted! Good Morning!" Sulley shouted to the large dinosaur. The dinosaur let out an unrealistic roar.

"Cut," The director slapped his forehead. Rex…apparently wasn't the right guy for the role of Ted.

"Hey, how was that? Was I scary?" Rex asked, "Do I get the part?"

"Thank you," The director thanked.

"Can I do it again?" Rex asked, "I can be taller!"

"Next!" The director shouted.

"Sorry big guy! Maybe next time!" I called up to him.

"Oh. Thanks Renny," Rex thanked, "You tried at least."

"Yeah. Bye Rex!"

* * *

"And action!"

"Okay, let's move. Let's move, let's move! Come on!" Mike called, ahead of Sulley and me. Sulley slipped, and flew into some scream canisters.

"Ow!" Sulley shouted.

"Can we get a little more wax on the floor, please?" Mike asked after everyone let out a laugh or two.

"Yeah, then he'd go, eh," I made a motion with my hands as I walked towards Mike, "Probably all the way to my mom and dad's place."

* * *

"Wait a minute. Randall?" Mike gasped, "He's trying to boost his numbers!"

"There's something else," Sulley told our shorter green friend.

"A BIG something else," I smiled wide at him, showing off my sharp teeth.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Look-lay in the bag-bay," Sulley said.

"I think you mean 'Ooklay in the agbay'," Mike corrected Sulley.

"What? Didn't I…"

I began to say, "Well, you know, maybe you should just take a minute-,"

"And ead-ray your ipt-scray," Mike cut me off.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" I told Mike.

"Well too late, I said it first," Mike told me. We started to get into a small fight.

Then the director cut off our disagreement by yelling, "UT-CAY!"

* * *

"You think he's going to come through the closet and scare you," Sulley sighed, walking over to his closet door, "Oh, boy, how do I explain this? Uh, it's empty. See?"

Sulley opened his closet door. I saw Roz standing there.

"Guess who," She said.

"That's the third scene she's been in she shouldn't be in," I chuckled to myself as everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Action," The director shouted.

Fungus pulled the brick slide down, and Randall changed his scales to look like the bricks. Then onto a blue slide with white clouds, which Randall changed to too. Then Fungus pulled down a slide with a human man in a fancy suit. Randall's head reappeared, and the rest of his body went to match the suit.

Everybody was laughing at what Randall looked like.

"Hey, what's the…" Randall let out a few chuckles, "Okay, very funny. Hey, I look good in a suit."

I can't disagree with him on that…

* * *

"Marker."

"And… action."

"Let her rip," Needleman announced, as Smitty activated the door shredder.

"Go," Smitty murmured.

There was a loud whirling, and the machine went out of control. "Shut it off! Shut it off!" Smitty shouted at Needleman.

Needleman shouted at his friend, "Pull the lever!"

The door shredder hit the camera, making it fall over, and one of the two friends yelled, "You're making it worse!" I assumed it was Needleman.

* * *

For the company play? I don't sing…

So, here's another scene where I mess up!

Waternoose walked over to Fang, grabbed her by her throat, and carried her away. She was going to die, but I would NOT let that happen! "HELP!" I shouted, but was immediately silenced by Waternoose, who gripped my throat tighter.

"You will not mess up my plans! I will not let this company go under!" Waternoose told me, shaking Fang like a rag doll.

"Hello **SIR**!" I shouted, coming out of nowhere with a long metal pipe in my upper hands. I bet Fang heard the bitterness in my voice. "Say…Say…Um, line?"

"What?" Fang asked, being let go by Waternoose, "You forgot your line? Seriously!? 'Say hello to my little friend!' is your line!"

"Nobody's perfect ya know!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah, sorry," Fang apologized.

"Can we just do this scene again?" I asked, smiling.

"Cut!"

"Crap." I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Bye!**

**Renny: Review!**


End file.
